Western Crime Wave
by Jordanzz
Summary: It's hard to come by money when you're in the deserts of the Wild West. Some pan for gold, others raise cattle and livestock, and some work average jobs at the saloons or general stores. If you don't want to do any of those, the only other path for you is to follow is the road of a criminal. When it works out, your payday is grand. If it fails, you suffer behind bars. (Cancelled)
1. Trainwreck

**Since my Payday story was a complete failure, I've moved to this because of one specific request from realflareon when I shared this idea. It was too good to pass up so here I am writing this story, just waiting for the chance to use his provided idea.**

 **Unlike my other three stories, this is in an alternate universe but I will still be using human years as opposed to animal years, which I assume everybody reading knows the difference. It'll be a partially shame if you don't but it's okay. I won't judge you, I'll let everybody else do that if they feel like it. I also won't be using morphs despite almost choosing to use them.**

 **Welp, the time is here. My fourth story, that is of course if I don't take it down for nobody reading it. But I will never know until I post it. So we shall see by the end of the month or so. Also, this will not have an update schedule. I'll probably be updating it at random but I will do my best to not make the wait too long.**

 **St Elmo's Fire I appreciate the review but I'm taking most of it with a grain of salt as most if not all of the things you said that weren't grammar related answer themselves if you read the story. The POV thing has always just been there with me since I started so that isn't leaving and for this story being 'normal' but with humans replaced with Pokémon, you're right. It totally is but I don't care at all so go criticize someone else's story for doing the same exact thing. Look at every high school story ever made. That's the same thing, yet you do nothing. So thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story of you ever read it again friend. Since I forgot to put this down, the quotations are indeed dialogue wherever they are. Not thoughts, thoughts would be normal words as I use italic for telepathy only.**

 **(M Umbreon X F Jolteon) because Umbreon is amazing**

* * *

 **Chains' POV**

"So this train does transport the gold from bank to bank..." I said with a devious smile on my face. Surrounding me were two dead security guards and an unconscious civilian who tried to help stop me from getting what I wanted, the gold from the next cart over. Using Psychic, I opened the door that led to the short pathway blocking me from my yearly gold harvest. I smiled as the cool desert night's air flowed throughout my fur, the star twinkled above me leaving the moon's dull glow to light up the night. "It's times like these where I wonder what it'd be like to not rob others like this... To have a normal life. But those times are gone. I'm not the homeless and carefree child I use to be. It'll take more than just memories and thought to crack me." I mumbled, lashing out at the steel handles with an Iron Tail. The bars cracked just moments before falling onto the sheet metal floor below, loosening the cart's door hinges.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my reports and estimates were right," A voice said from behind me. I turned to see a suited up Machoke tapping his foot with a joint in his mouth. "Just come with me without struggling Chains. We both know who's the stronger of the two of us. Maybe I could cut us a deal, you can have some of this gold and spend your full jail sentence or you can leave here empty handed and have a smaller sentence."

"How above neither." I replied, using Double Team to make it look like I turned my back on him to open up the cart with all my loot in it.

"Hard way it is." The Sheriff replied, pulling a revolver from one of his holsters. "Any words before I take ya down to the station?"

I forced my clone to shake its head as I had it fumble with the crate doors for a little while longer to distract while I got behind the sheriff. The Machoke just shrugged and pointed the pistol at my clone's front leg that was fiddling to unlock a single metal lock. Milliseconds before he pulled the trigger, I jolted the clone's paw away allowing his bullet to shatter the classic lock. "It's a shame that you're helping somebody against the law you know," I taunted from behind the sheriff. "Today's just not your lucky day." I charged up a decent sized Shadow Ball and split it into three much smaller orbs, shooting all three towards the Machoke's feet, forcing him to the edge of the train cart.

"We can talk about this partner... You can steal from this train and let me arrest you for the bounty cash then I can let you go. Just please don't do what your planning." The Pokémon murmured, shivering slightly.

I jumped off the metal crate I stood upon to get to the cop's level, my tail's fur slowly replacing itself with metal. Using only the upper of iron I had on my tail, I sent the severely damaged train doors flying inside the cart forcing a shockwave throughout the train. The sheriff began to lose his balance as the train began to shake so I took the opportunity and hit him with all the strength my body possessed. Being in the middle of nowhere, I hoped for him to hit a cactus but to much of my disappointment, he landed on the soft sand unscathed for the most part except for where I nailed his chest. I scoffed at the fact that I probably broke a few ribs and strides over to the opening that lead to my hard earned prize. The center contained a single metal table that had 12 gold bricks on it. Easily worth almost a million Poké. I walked out of the cart and whistled, letting my nearby carriage know that I'm ready to toss out prize over and hop on. I went back into the metal cart when I could hear the sound of hooves running and the wooden wheels clanking on their support bars. My mind was cleared of all thoughts that weren't gold and money related when I began to use Psychic. I picked up each bar with Psychic one by one as I loaded them into the open hatch on the side of the moving wagon.

As I loaded the final brick of gold into my escape wagon, the Rapidash I hired to pull my wagon and get a 2 brick cut yelled "Hurry up, I see the conductor trying to get the entire Sheriff Department on our ass if we don't get out of here now!"

"Got it, slow down a bit. I'm jumping now!" I shouted, taking a few steps back before charging and leaping off the train onto my escape wagon. My body collided with the top of the opening and forced me in and onto the cushions, still standing with shock. I just stood in place after landing on the cushions I left inside to calm my rapid heart rate.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Chariot and somebody else whisperinng, probably to prevent me from awakening.

"Just fucking lock him up and give me me keep of the share. I did my part of the job now do yours."

"Very well, we'll deposit two gold bars worth of money into your account. Just leave here now, we know Chains will be after once he's out. Hell, even if he's up now and listening but that shouldn't be the case, we did inject that poison into him so he shouldn't be waking up for another 24 hours or so. Besides, we all know he's got no family to see him while locked away."

When I went to stand, the sound of shackles clinging echoed from my feet. I released a small sigh and began to use Psychic. When I wasn't able to fumble with the inner locks, I cancelled out of my attack and looked around my body for any type of Psychic cancellation, my gaze landing on a black and purple neckless that was located around my neck. "Fucking hell," I cursed as I stumbled from behind the drapes, "Should have never fucking hired you Chariot..."

The Fire horse and Machamp who I assumed to be the Sheriff turned to face me. "Look, I'm sorry boss but the bounty that was on your head was far too great to pass up. Especially since it's double what you had offered me," The Rapidash said in an uncomfortably fast pace, "Now I must be going, I don't want to get involved with you problem that you're currently in."

I watched unamused at the fact that my getaway runner turned me in just to get a slightly better paycheck and to run away from his future problems I had ready for him once I got out of this predicament. "Well Chains... There goes your partner in crime. Shame to watch, isn't it? Guess we should get heading to the station and put the payment in that dude's account, right partner?" I spat a load of saliva at the sand in between the police's legs signaling I was ready to go meet my faith of a life behind bars.

The walk to much of my surprise wasn't long at all as I had been captured just outside of a decently sized town. It wasn't too big like cities in the East. I've heard that tens of thousands of Pokémon live in places like that which I can't really imagine as the biggest town I've been once had a population of about fifteen hundred at most.

"Keep walking maggot. I'll let you know when we're there. For now, just follow the lights. They illuminate a path to the jail until around ten which is when all the lights turn on," The Machamp said, using the butt of his shotgun to hurry me up. "Y'see, this is an extremely crime free town for the most part. No major robberies in over twenty years since you robbed that train 50 miles just about outside of here. The only Pokémon here that we know have a background of robbery and thievery is some girl. Thats the only description we have of her. No breed or name, she's the most efficient bandit but the only thing us down a thing the station don't get is why she only takes small amounts of gold and coins. Small as in just enough to buy some food."

"And you're telling me this, why?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Oh nothing. Thought you may have known something about it." My captor said, shrugging.

"We'll you're asking the wrong Pokemon because as you should know, I've done all my dirty work out in different towns. Never even knew this place existed before now." I replied sourly.

"I guess you've gotta point with that. Anyways, take a right. Who knows, if we're lucky you'll see Deputy Zweihander. He's a Zweilous, pretty funny guy."

I groaned in reply, just waiting to get in the jail cell. "Can we hurry this up? I knew that I was gonna thrown behind bars one day and I expected it to have been quick and clean. But it seems this process is taking longer than I'd ever of wanted."

The Machamp took a deep breath and said "Blame your escape horse for alerting us outside of town instead of inside of it. Because personally, I would of liked it if he brought you to the county jail instead of waiting just outside of the town. Would of made my job easier. Besides the fact that you're a known criminal, you seem like a pretty cool guy, you know that?"

"Just keep walking then if you want me to stay that way. I've already spoke more than I'd of originally preferred." I growled. For the rest of our walk together, the Sheriff whistled out a few tunes, only stopping to tell me directions.

"And from here, look for the saloon. The jail is right next to it in case we ever need to find the drunks who get a little to feisty for the bartender."

It wasn't difficult to find the saloon as it was literally the only building on the block that actually had two floors to it and wasn't dumpy looking as booze got the owners lots of cheddar. Next to it was my destination, a black building with a single door and window in the front. The only other windows were two on the side, each one part of its pencil personal cell. "So am I the only one here now or do I get a little friend to keep me company?" I asked sarcastically.

"Only me and the others who work here for you to talk with. You'll receive three meals a day and time out of your cell but you'll be chained like you are now just play it safe. We can't having you escape now, can we?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can't you open the door for me? I'm kind of unable to do anything. I'll put myself in the cell to make your job easier Mr. Officer of the law."

The Machamp unlocked the door and opened the jail for me. "Cell's open. Just walk in and I'll lock it for you. Once you fall asleep, we'll have somebody come and unlock all the chains and balls from you. Let ya stretch your legs."

I walked into the small room and positioned myself on the concrete bed to where the metal attached to my body couldn't bother me. "Well, goodnight Chains. See you in the morning bud." The fighting type said, locking the cell door.

I scoffed at how the Sheriff attempted to be friendly with me. I'm the only bandit who managed to rob that train and escape. I'm only here because the bounty on my head was bigger than the reward I was offering. I fucking blew it.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I was wandering around the town looking for something that I do with my day. Around me were children playing ball, Pokemon leaving the saloons after a few drink with their friends, and couples who were younger then I was going into some of the candy shops to celebrate Valentine's Day two days early. I've been alive for a clean seventeen years and I've actually never managed to form a relationship with any other Pokémon and I've only kept a single friendover the years, another Jolteon like me, but they only really come to check on me to make sure I'm doing fine and not actually do anything fun with me so I'm alone for the most part.

A sigh escaped from my mouth as my lonely lifestyle segregated me from the rest of the world around me. "I guess that's why I work alone. I do better without anybody. Help would slow me down." I mumbled, putting my bandana on my forehead to prevent the sweat from the desert heat to get in my eyes. "Guess I gotta do what I do best."

I dashed around town in the shadows, looking for any victim who I knew had some gold coins. When I saw a Riolu wearing a straw hat lighting a cigar behind our town's General Store. I generated a small amount of electricity in my main and shot it at the unexpecting Fighting Type, paralyzing him on contact. I adjusted the bandana to look more like a veil so he couldn't see my face.

"Sorry sweetheart, but a gal's gotta make money somehow." I said as I strided over towards him. Knowing he was unable to speak, I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before taking the eight gold coins his small belt had in it. "Don't even try to alert the cops. The only thing you know about this little ol' thief is that I'm a female. And that isn't gonna help them so good luck getting your coins." Knowing nobody was going to be looking for him, I walked towards the almost blinding light and left the man where he was after quickly adjusting the bandana back onto my forehead and stashing the coins in a small bag I had around my neck. Besides, it's not like he's stuck there forever. Just give it a few hours and the electricity I sent surging through his body will be completely gone and it'll be like he was never stunned in the first place.

I glanced from side to side, hoping nobody is around and if there is, that my exit from the alley wasn't too shady. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I saw that nobody bat an eye to me so I continued on my day as if nothing happened at all.

I'm not sure what I should call myself. I'm not a full on bandit or criminal, as in a Pokémon pulling off all those big heists that I've always dreamed of. I'm more of a petty little thief using the small amount of money I steal to live my poor and homeless life though I'd like to put me above all the other thieves who will kill their victims. I have no need in doing that due to the not very potent and temporary paralysis I can force on them giving me time to take whatever they have on them. I would actually try to pull off something bigger than the petty thefts that I currently do if I had a partner in crime. Well, an at least some what experienced Pokémon.

I had been walking around town, waiting for night time to fall so I could head to the small place I called home. From what I've heard, it never got dark until after ten over in the big cities from all the light produced by their electric and fire types. Here in s small town like this, it's dark by 7:30.

"There's nothing to dooooo!" I complained to myself, "Might as well just head home..."

I ran back to the prison as fast as I could to avoid seeing the Sheriff or any other Pokémon that had let me sleep there instead of in the desert heat which I appreciated them for, they were just into talking a lot. Something I wasn't too much of a fan of. As I quietly entered the building, I noticed blue rings glowing in the further of the two cells. When I got closer to inspect him, I saw that he was an Umbreon, kinds cute actually. The Pokémon also seemed to have been arrested recently as he still had the ball and chains locked to his legs for Stella to remove tonight.

"The first real felon in the city, huh?" I whispered as I examined him. "Maybe I just found my partner in crime."

The umbreon's ear twitched as he rose his head. As his eyes sleepily opened, the bright yellow beauties looking deep into my eyes. My mouth opened in awe at the boy's eyes. "Yes? Are you the one here to remove these from me?" He asked, shaking his limbs to show all the metal attached to his body.

"No, but after those are removed I'll try to convince the sheriff to let me take care of you. If he says no, I'll break you out of there. Besides, I could use a partner in crime."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. To be honest with you, I had more fun writing this than I did writing the Payday story that I deleted which is nice. Probably because this is more in my comfort zone and everything**

 **Leave a review or favorite if I should keep this up and continue writing it because I do enjoy it and I'm hoping everybody reading this does to.**

 **If this does end up staying, I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao**


	2. Sensei Chains

**He's to a 2nd chapter of this story. I wasn't really sure whether I was gonna I was gonna actually update this or not as writing was really something I only did during school due to me needing entertainment to and from school. But since I've recently been writing in my free time, I guess it all works out. I'm kinda of hoping that as this story gets longer, I can keep it up for a good amount of time to get ideas for another story since I'd like to get at least 5-10 stories written on this site until I stop writing. Most, if not all of them will be Pokémon related and may include humans from the Pokémon universe or my own custom human.**

 **The only thing wrong with what I just said is that from August to February, all the games we've been waiting for that has been showed off at E3 come out and all the writers who are also games play the fuck outta them instead of writing which is bound to happen to me. So if I'm lucky, I'll get one, maybe two more chapters out before it goes a little dry. That's if I come up with something as I've done very little preplanning on this just like with my other stories. So let's hope I don't completely fuck this up because that'll be terrible.**

 **On other news, there is none really except for me letting everybody who read Cringefest 9000 on Laptoper321's page. Well, me, him, and Realflareon are writing a second one and are ruining my old, already cringeworthy chapter with that Charm/Athena lesbian scene that had been requested by a few people, none of which read my shitty stories anymore because I'm not writing lemons unless I feel like need. Which I probably won't.**

 **So enjoy and leave a review. And Elmo, I was bored during a car ride and fixed a few things because I was bored. Ya welcome sweetheart. ;)**

* * *

 **Chains' POV**

"Look kid, I don't need help. I got myself into the mess, I have to find my way out." I told the Jolteon as I lied back down.

The girl made a pouty face at me in fake sadness. "Oh c'mon... I'm the only criminal here, yet I live with the Pokémon who look for me every day of their lives. I'm just that efficient and don't actually steal enough for them to worry much. But with and you working together, we could pull off some big deals. We actually have a bank with a few million dollars worth of gold. It's just not every well known as it's straggler gold."

"You've got my attention. Keep going." I said, perking an ear up in her direction.

"Well, if you must know. You've gotta let me try what I told you about already. Or you could sit here and rot while the county police try to turn you good again." She smiled, taking advantage of my curiosity. Besides, I don't think I'm too much younger then you. I've been on this planet for 17 long years."

I sighed. "Go get some sleep, I'll think about it while I wait for whoever it is that's going to take these cuffs off. Goodnight..?"

"Just call me Hibana," she paused, "It isn't my real name but it's what I've been going by for the longest of time."

I nodded my head and scooted towards the corner away from the girl who I could hear walk behind the sheriff's desk. _"Why the hell would she want me to help her when she's just a little petty thief. The girl was two years younger than me and is way behind me in her criminal scene. I understand that she wants to get farther in her life by pulling off larger and larger heists than whatever she has been doing. Whatever, who am I to judge?"_

The sound keys jingling could be heard from the front entrance of the building. A few moments passed as the Pokémon finally found the key they had been looking for and opened the door. A young looking Lucario walked in, she seemed to be in her mid twenties. "Oh, sorry sweetie if I woke you up. I'm just here to take your cuffs off. Please don't try running, I've already locked the door just in case."

"You're all good, I've been caught fair and square. Just take these suckers off and get back to the rest of your night."

"Oh, uh, of course," She stuttered as she opened my cell. "Could you please stand? It'll make it more comfortable for you and easier for me to do my job."

I stood and let the girl do her job so I could get out of her hair and let her go on with the rest of her night as it's probably only about ten. Decent time for parties to be happening. Once the four sets of ball and chains were off of my limbs, I stretched, allowing the sound of all my joints cracking echo through the small building.

"Thanks for that. I feel right at home now." I told the Lucario jokingly. She only replied in a small, freight filled laugh."

"You're the first criminal she's met, scared the crap outta her." I heard Hibana say from behind the desk.

"Thanks, I couldn't tell," I scoffed, "Not easy being the first captured criminal here. It's what I get for going through a small, probably hardly known town during my escape."

The Jolteon giggled. "You'll probably be the first and last one too for the same reason as you said. This place is hardly known and on very few maps of the area as there's nothing to distinguish us from any other towns."

I let out a deep breath as my fate decided that I had to share the building with an obnoxious and petty little thief. "Goodnight Hibana, I'm going to sleep."

"Okay dopey, night night."

* * *

I awoke from the pleasant dream I was in as the small beams of light peered into my cell, forcing a groan from my mouth as I struggled to sit myself upright. I stretched and let my joints crack to prevent my body from stiffening up too badly as I'm gonna have to adjust to sleeping on a floor made of solid concrete.

"Up so early Chains?" A familiar voice said from the front desk. The same Machamp who prisoned me sat on an old wooden chair with his feet propped up and his hands behind his head. "My assistant Hibana, you may of met her last night before your brief meeting with Stella, that timid Lucario gal, anyways, she's getting you some food from the General Store. Shouldn't take too long. She's mighty excited to stay here with you, saying stuff about how you're cute and stuff like that. Girl went as far as asking if she can look after you instead of me to try to change you for the better, clean up your record."

"And?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're thinking about it. While stubborn and extreme sarcastic at times, you aren't a bad Pokémon. Except for the few murders of security guards, but after background searches on most of them, we've learned they had been bounty hunters for the most part just to get the chance to find and capture or kill you. If you ask me, you're lucky that the rapidash turned you in. If you think about it, you'd of been dead soon as you were heading towards Death Valley to begin with, and we're one of the much softer jails thanks to our very small crimerate of a single criminal."

"Does this part of town have a shower and bathing area?" It's been a while since I've cleaned myself as I had to act extremely casual and poor on that train. It's really gotten to me and I'm not exactly a fan of that. I actually would prefer to have my hygiene more on the better side of the spectrum."

"Yeah, we'll take you to that once you're able to be let out of that-" The Machamp was cut off by a high and raspy voice outside.

The two of us looked out of our respective windows to see to zweilous heads arguing. The first and more battered up head could be heard saying "This town ain't big enough for the two of us..." Which erupted a fight between the twins almost as soon as the statement had been made. The two of them would slam their heads against each other and bite at each other to reign supreme.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Your deputy isn't exactly what I'd expect for a Sheriff in training technically."

"He'll get over it eventually," A new voice joined into our conversation, "Once he evolves, the two heads will turn into one and he'll have control of the head hands or whatever you want to call." The Machamp and I looked at the open doorway that had a certain Jolteon standing in it with a small bag of groceries at her feet."

The Machamp got up from his chair and picked up the small bag after scratching Hibana's head for a second or two. "So Chains, would you prefer some toast or an apple for your very first meal to begin your new life?"

"Apple will do for now. Also do me a solid once in free from here. I'd like this Psychic disable thing, just as decoration so I can still use my moves if you understand where I'm coming from."

"So like a bracelet is what I'm getting from you? Sounds like a deal. The only thing is, is that you're gonna be here for I think two or so years. So I'll do my best to remember but it's not my fault if I don't." He replied, scratching his head as he rolled a single apple through the bars of the cell.

"So Boss," Hibana began, "Have you made up your mind on what I asked?"

The sheriff let out a long and deep sigh. "This is your home already so he technically is your family for now. But I guess I can try and let him out of here occasionally so you two can go to the market or something for groceries."

"I know it's only breakfast currently, but I'd like to head out and go get some grub for lunch. Been a while since I've had an actually meal as I've mainly been having a single fruit a day."

"Nope!" The Jolteon exclaimed, "We're going to go and get you cleaned up mister! You've got blood matter fur, dirt, sand, and gunpowder covering your fur. Once that's cleared up, then we can go and get more food. Until then, you're sticking with me. The girl picked up the set of keys on the Sheriff's desk, and hopped up to unlock my door using one of the golden keys that had the number one imprinted on it's side. I ignored the fact that she was opening the cage of a thief and a murderer by sticking to eating my apple. I hadn't actually eaten in a few days so I was able to finish it in about ten bites, leaving the core.

The jolteon made a pouty face at how I was stalling from spending time with her, behind her was the machamp who was shaking his head disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes and murmured "Fine... I'll go take a damn bath now. I really hope it's decent sized and not one of those small ones that are only able to fit ten or so Pokémon."

"You'd be surprised. For being a small town in the middle of a desert, our swimming hole is used for bathing and drinking thanks to the different water Pokémon who filter it. Even better, it's some of the most clear water in the area. You can see the bottom extremely well and all the fish Pokémon living in there. Well, the deeper end. The shallow end is only three or so feet. The deepest area is around ten to twenty feet deep so I'd advise to not go there if you can't swim well."

I chuckled, "You'd be surprised. For the number of years I've spent in the western deserts, I'd do my best to stick in the smaller towns closer to the ocean on the coast. It wasn't up until a few years ago that my identity had been revealed which is why sheriffs all around the west knew me by heart, and why I started heading away from the coast. It's a tough life, ya know?"

"I feel ya. Now let's go!" She shouted, her voice filled with nothing but excitement as she ran out of the open door."

As I began to walk out of the building, I heard the machamp say "Don't pull anything funny Chains. Every move you do is being watched and analyzed for everyone in town's safety. Everybody here except Hibana is terrified of you for your ruthless manners."

Thoughts raced throughout my mind as I followed behind the young Jolteon of how her life could be. How she's the only thief in the area and hasn't even been caught yet. She did her job extremely professionally to have made it this far without even raising suspicion. "Hibana, before we left the sheriff mentioned something about somebody will always be watching and analyzing me. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"Of course I do silly!" She said in her normal cheery voice, "The station has flying types as backup and watchguards if prisoners like you for example and let out of their cell with special permission."

"Then where are they? I've only seen one flying Pokémon today and it was a staraptor sleeping in it's nest."

Hibana released a miniature giggle. "That's what we'd want you to think. You see, our county jail may be a small joint like area in town but we use some well planned techniques that you seem to have never at all seen before. But you're in luck today."

For the remainder of the walk towards the oasis, Hibana was going over the difference types of scouts the area had for criminals and how she avoids them as they're sights only, no sound usage as they're most of the time out of range to hear any other Pokémon to talk unless they're within five to ten feet if lucky. She also went on to explain her tactics of how she'd steal from the locals without being noticed and how she'd stay under the radar from police suspicion. It was all very interesting to be honest with you and being a Jolteon had a hell of a lot more perks than being an Umbreon in the criminal world. Only plus I have that she doesn't is the intimidation factor as people are unusually scared of Umbreons, or dark types in general. But we don't get discriminated at least. We get more of special attention like discounts, more tips, and less assholes in our lives. You'd think that are pitch black fur would help us hide in the shadows. It doesn't really work as planned considering it's near impossible for us to shut our rings off.

"You see, I wasn't thinking of any of that when I first evolved. I was just thinking about what could keep me alive on the streets. The only reason I didn't become a Umbreon was I never actually got too close with anybody and I don't think I'd be able to withstand all the heat here." She laughed. "Speaking of which, how did you manage to evolve into a Umbreon. I thought that you'd have to of had an extremely strong bond with someone?"

I shook my head, memories of my first partner in crime. "She was a glaceon. Just like you, I was homeless. While you were offered a place to stay, I was offered a paying job which introduced me to the life of the criminal. Me and her would pull off heists together as I was an Eevee with loads of adaptability. Even better, I was small and versatile so I's be used in jobs where bigger Pokémon were to obvious."

"So what happened to her?" The curious Jolteon asked.

I looked at her with a small, but almost unnoticeable frown. "So you want to know what happened, huh? Well, this was back when I didn't work for myself and I worked for somebody above me. Aisha and I had just finished the biggest job of our career at the time, the Burbank Ranch. It was a meth and coke house. It was our biggest take yet, requiring two extras members, a Houndoom and Manectric. During the heist, I had evolved after how close that Glaceon and I had gotten over time. Mainly from a kiss on my cheek but we don't talk about that. Anyways, the plan was to escape with the millions of dollars worth of drugs via train but the Houndoom and Manectric convinced us otherwise to escape using a horse cart that was stored behind the house. It had worked perfectly at the time and I thought that I'd go about my day normally at the drop off point. Instead, it was a setup. The two were actually our big boss' security guards and it was all planned from the start. We were forced to handover the bags in return of no pay check. I was only fourteen at the time so I was disappointed, but not mad. Aisha was 18, she began to scream and shout at the turned chair behind an oak wood desk. And that's when it happened. He ordered the two to kill the both of us. I ran instantly while she stayed to fight the two of his guardsmen. It didn't last long due to her type disadvantage. Her icey fur and skin slowly began to melt from the intense heat of the Houndoom's fire type attacks. At the time, I wasn't fully grown so I could maneuver through the air system of the building with ease. Since then after my escape, many bounty hunters have came after me. More than half of them from him. All of them, I've killed. I'm not allowed to stay in one place for too long as they always have somebody or something watching me at all times. Just they can hear what I'm saying unlike what the police have."

Hibana's ears slowly went down as I told my story. "Well," she began, her voice quiet and frail, "I'm extremely sorry for making you have to ruminate about an old crush. I should of known better when I know you're an Umbreon whose is on his own that something bad happened I the past. But I guess I can make it up to you slightly by letting you know that while we're here, nobody hunting you down will ever find this location and if they do, they wouldn't even bat an eye to it. It's just not known well enough to be searched."

"You're fine. It's easy to talk about my past. Besides, you're fellow bandit too. Me and you are the same, we were living on the streets and began our careers of being a criminal. We steal. It's what we do best and there's nothing to change that. Even if we met Celebi, she couldn't help us change the facts that we steal. It brings us closer and closer. Now let's forget that this ever happened and start heading to the water hole. I can see it from here and I'm dying to get into that water."

The Jolteon gave me a small smile and nodded as a tiny tear formed in her left eye. "Alright." Her attitude seemed to be increasing as she began to yell before taking off. "Last one to the water is a jug without booze!"

Instead of laughing, I blew a little bit of extra air from my nose and began to sprint after the girl. Of course, she cannonballed into the water while I was still a good twenty or so yards out because of her tremendous speed stat or whatever our scientist are calling it these days. I don't read the news in the morning so what do I know. By the time I had arrived at the water, Hibana was sending up a spray of the liquid my way. I quickly used Double Team to avoid her play attack and jumped in as my clone took the hit. "Thought it'd be that simple to splash me with water?" I chuckled as I wrapped my front paws around her."

"Whatttt!" She exclaimed as she turned to face me, "When did you get there? You were just in front of me!"

"One of my many tricks from robbing others, gotta remember how big of heists so I have many tricks up my sleeve... or fur, whatever we say as we're on four legs."

Hibana giggled and said "Speaking of that, what do you say for being my partner in crime?"

"I actually haven't thought of it since you originally asked last night, but I do have an answer."

"And?"

I gave the girl a small smirk and said "You're young and still have plenty to learn about the Art of Crime. So I can take you under my wing, well paw, and be your teacher to make you the greatest criminal to have ever lived."

"And how are you gonna do that?" She taunted, "When you yourself were caught before I was? I think it should be the other way around if you ask me."

I smirked and responded "Don't make me take that back girly, I can go back to being serious and act like this isn't fun."

"Awww, my big baby umbreon isn't a fan of me talking about how he was captured before me," She whispered as she rubbed her cheek against mine. "It'd be a shame if I used that against him to have you teach me your ways of being a criminal. Now hurry up and get all the matted fur, dirt, and knots out of yourself so we can go begin my lessons" The Jolteon swan to the end of the oasis and pulled herself from the water, shaking to get the water droplets off her waterproof fur.

"Well, we gotta check in with 'boss' if we're gonna go into town where everybody is gonna be terrified of me because I'm the only Pokémon in jail here and the only Umbreon."

* * *

 **Thank you everybody for reading everybody and I appreciate all the reviews. Even yours Elmo, you may be a grammar nazi expecting a perfect story but I still appreciate it as I was bored and went on to please you.**

 **To everybody who has read all my previous stories, I'm sure you've noticed that this story has substantially large numbers word wise per chapter which is something I'm aiming for. I'm hoping that this story ends up over 100k words but I have no clue if it shall or not. I honestly don't even know how long this story will be as just like every story, I'm coming up with it as I go.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll be doing my best to get another chapter out before I head back to school, I think August 31st if I'm correct. I honestly have no clue when I go back but it's probably at the end of this month if I had to take a guess.**

 **By the way, if you are a writer who does Pokémon FanFictiona that wants the chance to join a discord server with me and a few other writers, (Laptoper321, Awesome Sawss, Northeasternspirit, and Realflareon), send me a pm. A winner will be decided whenever we decide as we're not always on depending on how busy we are.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Thievery Training

**Okay, chapter 3 is here. I normally wait about a week before I start writing mainly because I'm lazy but this is an exception. I want to get this chapter out before school starts on the 31st so just like Laptoper who wants to write his story again as he's abandoned it almost twice now. I saw almost because this second time he's waited less time than before to write again and asked me to be his racist bitch drill sergeant of writing so he can get back in shape to writing since he really wants to get a second story out and finish Icy Isolation.**

 **Also those who are reading this that write Pokémon related FanFiction's who want a chance to get into a Discord with me and 4 other writers who I named last chapter of you want to know who they are. Just shoot me a PM or review if you'd like a chance to join.**

 **Thank you to everybody who left me a review for the last chapter, I appreciate that you guys like this story so far as I didn't expect to get 15 reviews in only 2 chapters. Kinda amazes me as I kinda died as a writer after my first story which is at 22k views while my other two are at around 7k. No clue why people like Left in the Shadows so much as I personally think it was garbage but what do I know? All I know is that it was the least original story ever created besides high school stories.**

 **Many ways, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review to show your support of this story! I appreciate it all!**

* * *

 **Chains' POV**

I followed the Jolteon back to the station after our short bathing and swimming session. The walk wasn't too long, we chatted the same way we did on the way to the oasis so nothing crazy really happened. The spies that were suppose to be watching us were all out in the open more or at least I think, as I spotted around three to five of them on our trip back. Two of them were Pidgeots, one was a Skarmory and I'm not too sure for the other two but I'm pretty sure I saw them. By the time we arrived, the sheriff was outside waiting with his arms crossed and a smile plastered on his face. "Well well well. It looks like you are changing for the better already."

"Yeah, for a convincted felon, he isn't too bad of a Pokémon at all. Rough childhood is what's lead him to this path of life." Hibana replied with a half smile.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Please don't talk about it, I'd love for only you to know and not anybody else. The day it happened has changed my life forever and there's no going back from there. By the way, I don't care what you say. I'm heading back to Carmen next month on the 4th. I've promised myself that every year I'd visit where I buried her on the day of her birthday. And being in prison won't stop me."

"Just be a good Pokémon until a few days before and we'll personally have you escorted to her tomb then," The Machanp said, "Afterall, we really aren't trying to make your life a living hell as we believe that'll make you just turneven worse than before."

I sighed, "I have no choice if I want to cooperate or not, so I'm going to cooperate. Besides, Hibana isn't too bad to hang around. She definitely has some interesting conversations and stories to tell about the town."

The Sheriff looked over towards Hibana who was snickering at some of the stories she told me about the drunks around town and how much of jackasses they were at times. "Anyways, what are you guys going to do now? I expected you to stay out longer for your free time."

"That's the thing sir," Hibana explained, "I want to take him to town and show him around the place. Let him get use to his new home, y'know boss?"

The machamp crossed his lower arms and used his top set in a thinking position before saying "I guess. From what my flying colleagues told me, you two behaved well enough so I'll let you go into town and only send one Pidgeot to watch if you don't mind."

"Yeah that's fine, I just wanna seee the lay of the land. I'm useless anyways with this Psychic band around my leg but it's stylish so I can live with that." I told the machamp, shaking my banded leg rag doll like.

"I can see that," He chuckled as his facial expression turned to a more of a concerned one, "'I'm sorry but I don't think I ever actually introduced myself. Name's Smith but most people around here call me just Sheriff as it's my duty and role around here."

I didn't really care but I wanted to be on my best behavior so I could bust out of here before we go to the grave. No way I'm letting them know I worked with her, before I had came around, she was the most wanted eeveelution in the world. My sentence would extend by the second as they read the letters I had left, how I was planning to murder and avenge her so I put on a fake smile for Smith. "Thanks man, I'd introduce myself but let's be honest, what cop doesn't know who I am?"

The machamp chuckled and looked towards Hibana who was looking at the side of my head, day dreaming of what I was planning to teach her I hope. I'm not going to take somebody of her age into the life I live, it was already bad that I was brought into it at such a young age and I don't want to be ruining somebodies life and possibly getting them killed. "So Hibana, take this gentleman to town. Since he behaved better than what us at the station expected, you won't be watched. If anything does happen, come to straight to me. I'll have Chains found."

"Thanks friend but I'm not gonna hurt anybody here. I only hurt those who attempt to do the same to me. It's kind of an honor system, ya know?" Don't hurt me, I don't hurt you." I said, yawning quickly after.

"Yeah, I understand. I don't have experience with stealing from places and robbing unsuspecting Pokémon, but I guess your system works in not attracting unwanted attention," Smith replied, "Anyways you two kiddos go off and play. Have fun!"

"I'm an adult." I murmured

Hibana didn't care as she was under eighteen and exclaimed "Will do Mr. Sheriff! Let's go Chains, we have plenty of places for you to under yourself around here." As she took off out the door, some magnetic wave or something else invisible pulled me after her into the open streets of this small town. As I matched Hibana's pace, I looked deeply into her eyes and asked "So are we training or doing our little tour of the town?"

She just shrugged in response, "Why not both? I bet we could fit both of them into our 'busy' schedule." As we began strolling around the small town, Hibana would point out a building occasionally and give an explanation about them. None of them really interested me until we arrived at the saloon which happened to be the only two story building around and the only building we went inside of. While I looked around the place, she jumped on top of one of the bar stools, patiently waiting for me to join her. It didn't take long for me to get familiar with the building so I jumped up next to the Jolteon and smiled as the bartender, a Bisharp, came over to us.

"So who's this lucky guy Hibana?" The bartender asked as he shined a cup.

"Most recent inmate around here, thought I'd take him for a tour of our little town. Also, I'll take my normal Maurice."

The Pokémon nodded and turned to me, "So how'd you get caught?"

"Ill take you freshest beer, in a bottle please, and train robbery." I replied, awaiting for him to ask why in a bottle instead of a bowl like what Hibana ordered.

"Drinking at noon? I like you and are you a psychic user?"

"Use to be. Hibana, if you shock that small screw I wedged into the bracelet, it should overflow the system and snap off easily." The Jolteon looked confused at first but didn't not question my directions as she sent a shock of electricity at the nail. The pink band slowly began to glad brighter and brighter before breaking in two, freeing my paw. "That's better. Anyways, I'm guessing you had your fair share of crime back then?"

The Bisharp sat a glass bottle containing my drink in front of me as he spoke, "Sorta, only once as it was a small job to get back on my feet after failing college. Use to live in the east when I was younger and went broke during a robbery, forcing officials to remove me from the premises. Never got caught so here I am, isn't too bad of a life. Hell, this saloon is where the town count all started."

Musing pyschic to lift the bottle, I took a swig of the home brewed beer which didn't taste bad at all. "So how'd it all start?"

The Bisharp closed his eyes and smiled as he spoke. "It all started with our mayor, he was a merchant who was traveling but became exhausted in the desert heat. Thanks to that waterhole there, him and his Rapidash friend who pulled his carriage got a drink and stayed here, building this here saloon out of what he scrapped from the carriage for all his stuff as like a bar and store so people could get food, drinks, and buy stuff. Eventually, people started joining him building their own stuff to make a life here. That all continued while a petition to get a railroad station built here went into motion. After getting around five hundred signatures, here we are today. We have people all over the western territories that come here to bargain and trade. We aren't too big but we've got a large enough population to earn ourselves a dot in the maps of the area."

I took another sip of my alcohol and chuckled, "Isn't that how they always start? I mean, I never really stayed in one place for too long due to the circumstances I had been forced to live under for so long?"

"I guess so," The steel type replied, "Pokemon decide to settle down somewhere and slowly but surely, the population in that area grows and grows up to where it's considered a town. Some lucky towns grow so big that they could even be considered cities but I don't think that'll happen for most of the most innard land wise towns of the west."

We continued to talk about the town as Hibana and I finished up our drinks. Hibana stayed quiet for the most part, the only difference I noticed with her was the fact that she'd occasionally scoot closer to me for no apparent reason but I hadn't noticed anything after that. Maurice had taken the empty bowl and bottle and put them away to be washed and reused. After a brief goodbye, Hibana and I left the saloon to find an unsuspecting victim in the shadow filled alley ways that the grouped up buildings formed.

"So do you have any friends we can be our test dummy or are we actually gonna be using a random Pokémon and tell them it's a practice robbery?" I questioned the Jolteon.

"Random Pokémon I guess. Just let me do my own thing and I can bring us our own personally test dummy." Hibana said, giving me a small yet assuring smile.

I chuckled and said "Just whistle when you have gotten our little toy. Nobodies watching us from what I've seen and if somebody is, they're not gonna be able to see us in here. We can use these darker areas as hideouts if needed."

"Sounds good, I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

 **Hibana's POV**

I walked further into the darkness of the alley. Chains and I weren't actually sure if anybody was back here, I just looked for a building that had a lot of smokers that worked inside of them as they'd come outside for a cigar. Too much of my surprise, we had actually been behind the bank where a Machop was sitting on a small step with a news paper. A smirk covered my face as I lowered the bandana on my forehead to form a vail to hide my face. "Excuse me?" I asked as I approached the Pokémon, a thundershock stored in my fur for when the newspaper wasn't blocking his body.

"Ye-" he started to say, as he lowered his paper only to be shocked by my charges up attack.

Before I grabbed his arm to drag him back to Chains, I whispered to the Machop "No hard feelings, we needed somebody to train from so don't worry, we won't steal from you and we'll do our to not hurt or kill you. If we do injure you, we'll leave you some cash or something as you were unlucky and were blinking during that if you're wondering why you can't open your eyes sweetheart." Besides a few noises that couldn't be interpreted into words, no other type of attempted communication came from the Pokémon. "Good, you're more of the quiet type. Makes our job easier practice lessons easier." I made sure I had a good grip on the pokemon's arm without hurting him and began to slowly drag him through the sand, back to our little practice area.

"Welcome back, that didn't take as along as I had expected from you." Chains said, smiling. I couldn't help but notice that his top canines would occasionally stick out when he'd smile.

I let go of the machop's arm and told the Umbreon "Help me stand him up as if he were walking."

"No need to unless you want help with your type of robbing and not what I've had to do. I was gonna show you some techniques that I've used before. Just like this one for example." All Chains did was sit down and look at me, waiting for me to learn his trick.

"Umm, nothing is happening. All you're doing is sitting there."

"Are you sure?" A voice said from behind me, "I'd think that those big ol ears of yours would of helped you locate me." When I turned, nobody was there. I looked back to make sure that's Chains was still there - he was - when I heard the sound of sand shuffling to my side. When I turned, I saw bits of the ground sinking where I assumed an invisible Chains was.

"Double team can do that? Act as a substitute Pokémon and allow you to go invisible?" I gasped, amazed at the infinite amount of possibilities this gave me.

The clone that was in the Umbreon's original had disappeared when I looked back to where it was. As if it was magic, Chains was in the new location where I saw the sand sinking in. "For example," he began, his body turning into a clone as he began to approach the machop I kidnapped judging by the direction of the sand moving around me, "I can make it seem like a Pokémon like this could fly as I'm invisible. This could also be used for your petty little pickpocketing. Hell, I could bring you into the real world even and we could start pulling heists up. Besides, what security guards and police don't like a cute girl causing mischief and havoc in the world."

"You know, I was about to question you for saying that but I changed my mind hoping that being female gets me more perks in crime if I ever do go bigger than what I'm currently doing." I said, utterly confused at his statement.

He laughed in response and went up to the Pokémon I had captured, dropping a few coins at his feet. "Sorry she had to capture you, didn't think she was that willing to learn. Anyways, good day old chap."

I pushed the veil back up into a bandana and looked at Chains as if he were crazy. "Chap? What are you, one of the Londeners?"

"Nope, just wanted to try the word out lad, didn't really like it as I felt like an old man. Anyways, anything else you want to do before we head back to the jailhouse? Getting hotter out here by the minute and I wouldn't mind getting out of the heat. Besides, this is one of the reasons you didn't become an Umbreon."

I giggled, "No, nothing really unless you want to go to another bar. Not really a great idea considering I don't really want you getting drunk, but I'm not your boss."

"Never been a heavy drinker and that was my first beer in ages, so I'll pass. My liver is already pissed at me for that first beer." He said, shrugging slightly.

"I guess hat decides it, back to the jailhouse. Maybe we could play some cards or a board game that they have over there for entertainment." I smiled. The two of us strolled through the town, most of the Pokémon looked at Chains as if he were Giratina or something, all because he was the only captured criminal in this town since nobody has any idea of me doing all the deeds I did except for Chains, but that's our little secret. When we arrived, the sheriff was at his desk drinking coffee as expected considering nobody actually came here to report people. Last time somebody came in here for a request was to catch someone for burning down their house or something.

"So are you two back from your little date?" The sheriff joked.

"It wasn't a date, just a small tour s-," Chains began to say, stopping when I kicked one of his legs, "Anyways, I had that bracelet taken off. I wasn't a fan of not being able to do stuff that those with thumbs could do, so I had it taken off. Mainly so I could have something to drink that wasn't in a bowl, but still. Anyways, Hibana here says you have games here we could play?"

Sheriff Smith scratched his head awkwardly and said "We'll put a new one on that isn't too tight tonight then and yeah, we have a few decks of cards you two can play with for a while. Hibana knows where they are."

"Yep, I'll get them!" I exclaimed at I dashed to a door in the back of the building. The door was always slightly opened so I could get in from just a slight push. Inside the room were a few wooden shelves with a variety of different items on them. From evolutionary items, weapons like guns and knives, to normal every day items like cups, games, balls, and two decks of cards. I grabbed the both decks gently to prevent any damage from my saliva or teeth and brought them out where Smith and Chains were waiting.

* * *

 **Chains' POV**

Hibana and I played cards with the sheriff, games including blackjack, poker, and my personally favorite game, bullshit. The time had actually passed quite nicely and by the time we were done and bored, it was almost time for dinner and Smith had offered us dinner at this café that everybody in town apparently knew about due to how good their food was. As the three of us walked down the street, onlookers stared at me absolutely terrified. Some that were walking the opposite way as us would actually turn around and start running to stay away from me specifically. "Pokémon here seem pretty terrified of you, huh Chains?" Smith asked after watching people coward away from me.

"I bet you would too if you weren't a cop or machamp. I am the only criminal here and even worse, I got caught after robbing at least half a damn ton of gold. With dead bodies left in my path."

"Fair point." He shrugged.

An awkward silence fell between us so I used this time to make use of having psychic back. _"Hibana, listen to me. We have to get out of this town as soon as possible. To make it less suspicious, we're gonna stay here for the first week or so so you could save up to hire a rapidash. From there, we'll be leaving to a separate town where I have a friend who will help and work for us. Don't speak of this to anybody and don't reply with your voice, only your thoughts. Just nod if you understand."_

Hibana looked at me confused, but nodded to understanding what I told her. It was a short walk to the café but as he sun began to set, the clouds would roll in and the cool desert night would begin to take its role. When we walked in, it had a family friendly atmosphere and nobody really looked at me and instantly freaked out, just confused of why I wasn't in the jail due to news spreading quickly in small towns like this. The three of us found an empty booth. Smith sat on one side while Hibana and I sat on the sidebar opposite of him. A Miltank with three menus walked up to our seats and introduce herself. "Howdy there, I'm Bertha as you know. It's nice to see you here Sheriff and Hibana. And who's this little guy, Hibana's boyfriend?"

Hibana and I's cheeks both began to glow a bright red, hers more visible due to her yellow fur. Hibana started to stare off into the distance with a small smile on her face, probably daydreaming so I replied for her. "Uhh, no ma'am. I'm actually kinda the only person this town's jail has currently. Due to convincing on Hibana's part for some reason and good behavior I guess considering I've been out of my cell all day and haven't caused chaos or attempted to escape."

"Well, a Pokémon's gotta work one way or another, am I right?" She exclaimed.

I gave her a small uncomfortable chuckle and said "Anyways, I'm Chains. One of the few Umbreon's crazy enough to live in this territory."

"Nice to meet you buddy. Anyways, what could I get you guys to drink today?"

"I'll have an Oran Berry soda." I told the Miltank.

"Same." Hibana mumbled - still traumatized -, loud enough for our server to here her.

"Black coffee Bertha."

Once she finished writing down our drinks, she handed out the the three menus and said "I'll be back in a little bit once I'm sure you're all ready to order and with your drinks."

 _"Are you fine with leaving this place because I know you wanna make it father in he works of crime. If you go with me, I can take you as my partner in crime and we could pull off some big ass heists."_

Hibana sighed. "I'm fine with it. Just gotta say leave a notebook for Smith since he's let me you the jail as a home for the last six years of my life."

The Jolteon's sigh didn't notice as the sheriff asked "What's wrong Hibana? Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head, "I'm just thinking. Personal stuff, memories. You know?"

"Yeah, you're childhood wasn't the greatest but hopefully I've helped fix that."

Hibana slowly went back to staring off in the distance as she sorted her memories through her head. I began tapping her with my tail ubtil she finally looked my way. "Bertha's coming back to take our order and give us our drinks." She slowly looked up at the right time to see the Miltank come back with a tray containing our sodas and Smith's coffee. As she set down the drinks on top of all the coasters, she got out the same notepad from when she got our drinks.

"I'm guessing you two want your normals, so what will you be having on this fine night Mr. Chains."

"Umm... I can't decide. Surprise me." I told her, sliding my menus on top of Hibana's.

"Arighty, a surprise me coming right up, your food should all be coming right out soon." She said as she collected the menus.

"Excuse me Hibana, I'm gonna go and quickly he the bathroom." I said as I scooter past her. I walked around for a minute or so until I found the bathroom and entered it to hide in a stall for a minute.

 _"Hibana, is there anything wrong? Please tell me so I can at least attempt to fix it."_

 _"Everything is fine, trust me. I'm excited to leave this town to journey I guess you could call it with you. I've just been thinking of all the bad things that have happened to me here over the years and how thanks to you, I can finally escape and leave those problems. Thank you."_

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I was thinking about going to 5k words but I didn't due to the fact that this was probably the best ending unless I went another thousand or so words.**

 **I actually had a pretty damn fun time writing this and I finished it sooner hsn expected so there my be a chance that I could get a fourth chapter of before the 31st.**

 **Only sad part is that I head back to the shitty state of Washington ok Friday so that sucks, but oh wel. Life sucks in general and I have two shitty parents there instead of one good one here.**

 **Only good things in Washington is the easy ass schooling system and Taco Time which we still rarely went to but it's so fucking good.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! All reviews are appreciated so feel free to leave one!**

 **Ciao!**


	4. What Changed Them Forever

**Well, here I am back and ready to write. I'll be honest with ya, I have no clue when this chapter will come out as school is starting 8/29/17 and I'll probably be busy for the most part. I will whenever possible to write and do my best to get these chapters out by doing that 250-1000 words a day I attempted to do on the earlier three chapters that seemed to work perfectly.**

 **Big shoutout to Janningguy, That Judge Judy, and Doom Dezire (think I got that right, may have to look back on go check) for your support on all of my stories. Janningguy, I've been seeing your name pop up ever since the early chapters of Left in the Shadows. Judy, you found me a little bit after him, forgot I existed for a decent chunk of time, then came which is cool. The Doom Dezire, you seem pretty recent as I bunk this story was the first story of mine you've read and have gone outta your way to read the rest of my stories and even to read some of my buddy's like realFlareon's and Laptoper321's story which he still needs to update. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everybody else who has been nice enough to leave me a review but I just wanted to shout these guys out for leaving their thoughts constantly and for enjoying all my stories, even if I don't think one of them is worthy of being a story.**

 **To be honest, I'm not exactly sure if I'll still be writing but we'll get there eventually. I'm not sure how long this story is going to last so that's the only downside but I'll write for as long as I have ideas that I wanna use. Hell, if I do keep writing I may try out some of those basic story ideas that are used to much like adventure ones with a trainer and high school fan fictions. Do they suit me? No, not really but I may try them out to see if they're any fun to mess with. I may even try out a story with some humans as well like Red, Blue, Leaf, Mallow, and maybe a few other characters. Hell, I'll put a lemon in if I make a high school story thinking about it now so Zyxa, you're welcome bud since I know you want to requests lemon from me but won't since you know I'm no longer accepting requests.**

 **This chapter and next chapter will be shorter than normal due to the backstories that I'm having here instead of as their own separate stories as one-shots. (Cancelled as they were both extremely short so I had them both combined.)**

* * *

 ** _Four Years Ago_**

 **Hibana's POV**

"Where are we going Legion?" I asked, my ears twitching from the light rain that Arceus provides our desert with.

"Out of town for a week or so, now hurry up." The older Jolteon commanded.

Legion was the only Pokémon in the world that'd look out and care for me so I had stuck by his side of the past seven years of my life, while extremely stern at times, he was able to be like a caring and gentle brother to me. "I managed to save up enough money to get two tickets for us to head south, toward Tucket, to visit my family so you could have a better place to stay for a little while.

"So are we heading to the train right now to head that way? Or does it depart some other time?" I question him.

He replied with a sigh, "We're leaving for the station right now but it doesn't come for another thirty minutes so we're gonna wait at the station for the train Hibana."

I squeaked in joy. _"An actual house? For me to stay at? This has got to be the best day of my life, I don't even remember the last time I was actually able to sleep in a real bed and away from all the sound, dirt, and dust that the desert floor would collect over time. I wonder if he has any brothers, sisters, or cousins that are my age to play with. Legion has been my only friend as not many people want to befriend a homeless eevee it seems, but that's okay. Quality over quantity."_

For the most part, the walk to the train station was silent but that's probably only due to me keeping every little ounce of excitement my small body contained to myself. I had also began biting my tongue constantly to prevent myself from becoming a chatter box and embarrassing Legion. Thoughts of my friend's family raced throughout my mind as I wondered about how everybody was gonna be and what type of Pokémon they all were, it was driving me insane. My small body was quivering as ignored it were about to burst any second.

The sound of the rails shaking from the incoming train echoed through the small roofed area as all the passengers look up to see their ride, including the ones that had newspapers with them. Once at a complete stop, the passenger train carts' doors opened along with one small door opening to let the conductor out, a Hitmontop wearing a weird grey and red striped hat. "Okay everybody, attention here," he began, shaking a bell to get everybody's attention, "We will be departing toward Cramer then Tucket. It'll be a few hours long of a ride and we shall be leaving in about an hour once the coal is restocked and I've eaten and bathed."

"Follow me Hibana, we'll find the best seats the money I saved can offer." Legion said, a half smile on his face. We strolled through the carts with available and non-reserved seating, looking for a pair of seats close to both a bathroom and the buffet that every cart had. "This'll do, we're close to both a bathroom if we need to go, and food and drinks if we get thirsty. Which knowing you, you'll get hungry within the next hour or so."

I giggled at the older jolteon's statement, "You know me too well Legion... I'm always starving! I really hope that your house is gonna have plenty of food because it's always a good time to eat, no matter what the time. Now they said we have about an hour until departure, right?"

"Yes, we have plenty of time Hibana. Now calm down please, I don't wan you to cause a scene." He told me as he looked me dead in the eyes.

* * *

Hours that felt like years passed as the train ride continued chugging along. "Are we there yet?" I groaned, shoving my face into Legion's side.

"Actually, I think we're amazing there," He replied, "I can see what seems to be houses or at least buildings." I pushed him slightly out of the way so I could look out the train windows where as my friend just stated, buildings off in the distance by a small sunset.

My tail's slow wagging picked up on pace as I saw what looked to be a train station getting closer and closer to our train. "Legion, how is your fanily? Are they fun? What type of eeveelutions are they? Can any of them help you train me in battle? Will they treat me and and love me as if I were family too since you take care of me?"

"Shhh, calm down. All your questions will be answered when we arrive," He said as he covered my mouth with one of his paws, "Just trust me, you'll be in good hands here. Just enjoy what will hopefully be the best week of your life. I'm not sure how long I'll be around but that's the point. You'll be meeting my family while I do some personal work, you know?"

"What are you working on?" I asked as I neared his face.

He backed up uncomfortably, "Personal stuff, business. I gotta get it done with so I can finally move on with my life. I'll finally be free of my worries and anxiety, y'know?"

"Yep! I understand, you wanna relieve yourself from the stress life is providing you." I squeaked.

* * *

"Oh, your little friend is just adorable! Where did you find a cutie like this? Is she gonna be your mate?" Legion's mother asked as she examined me from every angle.

Legion sighed at his mother's questions. "No mom, she's not gonna be my mate, she's an orphan who was living on the streets so I chose to take her into my care. If anything goes wrong here, I'm hoping to have her stay at our county jail so she has a home that I can visit from time to time when I'm in town."

"What do you mean you're leaving me to live in the jailhouse if your work goes wrong? Nothing is gonna go wrong, right? Right Legion?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I got my self stuck in a sticky situation and this is my only way out of it. It's my only chance so I'm gonna take it. If I get out of this for free, I'll stick with you until you're 18."

"What about after I'm all grown up? Where will you be then?" I asked, hiding my face in my friend's fur.

"I'm not sure... Only time will tell but until then, I'll be doing my best to sticking with you. Anyways, I'll be seeing you guys soon. Please take good care of Hibana mom." Legion said, turning to walk away.

"Will do honey, you can count on me!" His mother exclaimed as he slowly walked away, a small tear could be seen dropping from his left cheek. "Welp, I guess it's time I take you home so you can meet the rest of my son's family. Besides, my Zebstrika friend said he was willing to pull my carriage for me so we could get back to the house and get you all set up in one of the rooms.

"Will I ever see him again?" I asked his mother.

She looked off into the crowd of people that her son walked away through and sighed. "Maybe one day sweetie... Only Arceus and maybe Dialga Celebi know what the rest of our lives are going to end up as."

* * *

 ** _Four years ago_**

 **Chains' POV**

"Are you sure about this Aisha? This doesn't seem like it's the safest way to go, we'd better off just taking the the hatch from above them, even if we have to blow it open." I asked, looking around our gang consisting of me, Aisha, then a new Houndoom who calls himself Henry, and his Manectric friend who went by Dallas.

"Chains, I know what I'm doing, just follow my lead kiddo." Aisha said before picking up a large stick of dynamite between her teeth and dropped it in a small metal box that was only exposed on the bottom to breach through ceilings and floors. "Bombs away baby." She smirked as we had the new fire type recruit light the fuse. We all took a few steps back is a portion of the floor blew open and the metal half crate fell to the floorbelow. The two Hoenn Pokémon leaped down and awaited for us to put our charge holder in Henry's satchel. Aisha and I hopped down and quickly loaded up our gear before sneaking around inside of the meth lab.

"This set up is an extremely risky one for cooking, just look at how it's set up. Cracked tubing, opened cylinders and burners, I don't even think all these ingredients are pure. This muriatic acid looks like it was fused with some other acid or ingredient but I've seen meth labs plenty of times and tbe acid was never this color." The Houndoom said as he sniffed around the place.

"No kidding, I'm not even seeing any sort of type of project gear at all, which is limiting are options for what type of pioneering it is... That is of cause if it isn't a Psychic user becaus becusss that expands this damn list by a lot. But that's thankfully not of use to us, we're here to break the law, not fix it." The Manectric added.

"Exactly," Aisha stated, "Now you two stay here and take every little bit of meth they've got on them. If you want to risk it and try to make more, that's up to you. But for now, just bag what you can. Chains and I will go look for their coke operation, it's gotta be in here somewhere."

Aisha walked over to the only door in the room and peaked around the corners as I creeped towards her. She dashed out the door and turned right running down the hall as silent as she could. She stopped at each doorway so she could peek her head through to look for the coke operation. This little process continued until we reached the very final door, in which she forced her head back outside and the doorway and whispered "There's a Lombre in here making a batch that looks pretty much done, I'm gonna freeze and hide him so we can take everything they've made. Unzip my bag and I'll unzip your's.

I nodded and positioned my teeth in the small hook her zipper provided and slowly pulled it back to be as silent as possible, Aisha doing the same with my bag. The glaceon charged up an ice beam and poked her head into the doorway and shot the frozen beam towards the working Lombre, freezing his entire body on contact. "Just start collecting, we'll be able to get it all and get out of here before he's found and the bells stop ringing to alert the entire place." I said, dipping my head down to slide the bag's strap from off of my body so I could let the bad sit on the floor and sweep all the made product in. Oh the opposite side of the massive table they had everything layed out. I slipped the band of my bag back over my head and went towards Aisha so she could zip it up for me. Once the table was clear of all cocaine, she zipped up her own bag before putting it on then zipped mine up. "I shoulda thought of that..." I mumbled before walking towards the door and hid a little to the right so that any possible passerbies couldn't see me. Aisha on the other paw, just carelessly walked out to head back to our crew. I rolled my eyes and followed her lead just trusting her instincts.

"You guys get everything?" The Houndoom snarled as he left the meth room.

"Of course I did, don't you see the extremely full bag on me and Chains' backs? Now let's get out of here and get paid. A pretty little lady like me doesn't belong in a building like this." Aisha replied, walking past the two hounds.

As we walked, the Manectric started rambling about some new plan after some overchecks. "The train is running late and for how fast we completed this heist, we would have to wait anywhere between thirty minutes to an hour just to catch a ride. Since I planned ahead in case something like this happened, I hired a carriage to pick us up and take us to a safe house where we can drop these off and pick up are cash. Afterwards, we go our separate ways and never speak of this to anyone."

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"Kid, I just fucking said the plan. We're going to follow through with this, you really think me and my buddy here joined you unprepared?" I just stayed silent and awaited orders from Aisha as she was the only one I trusted for this job.

Aisha shook her head disapprovingly, "Fine. We'll trust you. Chains, there's no other way."

I sighed in defeat and followed behind the rest of the group. "Intruders! Sound the bells!" Somebody screamed from behind us. Instead of turning our heads, we all sprinted down the halls. "Chains, I need to tell you something for If this all goes wrong!" She shouted over all the voices and ringing bells, "I've always thought of you as more than just a friend! I just never thought you were interested and never bother to tell you how I truly felt!" She started to get closer to me as we ran before getting me a small kiss on the cheek.

My body went numb from her contact, but I could feel every part of my body slowly changing. My legs and tail grew longer, my fur began to shrink, my body becoming more slim and my hearing picking up smaller sounds and detail around me. This whole process took about ten to twenty seconds but I didn't feel the same. When I looked down, my legs and feet were black instead of brown and my strides were longer than what my old little legs could provide.

"Aisha, what the hell happened!?" I shouted.

The glaceon just stared at me in awe for a few seconds before replying "You evolved into an Umbreon? You felt the same way I did all along and you didn't tell me? Look, we'll discuss this afterwards. Just run you freaking adorable Umbreon!"

As we were in the underground cavity, we sprinted throughout the halls and up a few flights of stairs which to much of our surprise, led to an already opened door. The stars that filled the night shined through the opening, guiding us to our escape. Even better in our case, the ride that Dallas had hired for us was waiting right outside for us. "Get in your for, your destination is still that motel in the second town down from Birgen, right?"

"Of course it is, now go!" Dallas shouted after we all piled in.

"So where is this place that we're going exactly?" Aisha questioned the Manectric.

"We're we'll drop off our drugs and get paid, that's all you need to know. I've known this guy long enough to know that he'll pay us better than whoever you two were planning on selling it to for. Only downside is that he doesn't accept no as an answer and doesn't accept bad attitudes either. So I'd watch out for doing either of those things or you may be running from his gang too."

"Whatever, as long he pays well then I'll obey his wretched rules. Suprised we didn't get killer in there which leaves us to die another day."

* * *

 **And that is it for this flashback chapter. I don't know if I'll write more flashback chapters about the character's past so I'll leave that up to you guys if you're reading this author's note.**

 **Also big thanks for 400 views. I know this story isn't connected to my another stories so I didn't expect it to get any reviews, favorites, or views even, but you guys proved me wrong and I thank you for that.**

 **Just like his chapter, I'll be writing whenever I can forcing the updates to have to be random instead of scheduled, so I apologize for that.**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave a review of any spelling errors or just that you're enjoying the story, it all helps!**


	5. New Love

**Aight, next chapter is here for whenever I actually post it as that could be random due to how long this chapter is, how much a write, and how many times I actually choose to write.**

 **If all goes well, this chapter may exceed 5k words but I'm not completely sure as I haven't written it since most of the time, this author's note is before I begin writing and the only at the very bottom is for when I finish.**

 **Anyways, let's get into this chapter because my last few author notes have been way too long.**

* * *

 **Chains' POV**

"So Smith, can we make an arrangement that doesn't have me sleeping on one of these concrete beds?"

"Yeah sure. I figure you've already got enough joint issues from sleeping anywhere but an actual bed."

"I appreciate it, now where's Hibana? We were suppose to go for a stroll in a few minutes." Hoping that the Jolteon did what I told her to do, I spoke in our telepathic chat channel as I liked to call it. _"Did you hire a carrier Rapidash for tonight? I've made a fake key so I can get out, once you hire some Rapidash, we can leave tonight and go get rich. And a little side mission, slaughter and massacre the shit out of everybody who has wronged Aisha. She helped me in her time of need, the least I could do is avenged her death."_

I was ninety percrent sure that she had rolled her eyes before replying _"Yeah, I paid him for 200 miles, that should be plenty to get to the next town. I'm planning on meeting up with my friend once I pick you up and before we leave. After all these years, he's still not done with his unfinished business. He refuses to tell me what it is but I'm thinking he's in debt so I'd like to send him part of my cut if that's the case."_

 _"I'd bring him with us but as you said, he has a debt to pay. That and he doesn't know you're a petty criminal or friends with a Pokémon that was arrested for heisting a train carrying around a million dollars worth of gold."_

 _"Tell Smith I'm outside. Opening the door is a pain since I don't have hands or any psychic abilities."_

I yawned as it was almost lunch and I skipped out on breakfast. "Smith, Hibana is most likely outside, can I check?"

The machamp closed his newspaper and looked out the window to see a certain Jolteon. "Aight Chains, you can go but be sure she gets you back here before curfew. You've been cutting it close recently."

"Will do sir, see ya later." I told the fighting type as I opened the jailhouse door and walked out, the wind closing it behind me. My jaw dropped slightly when I saw Hibana, or more specifically what she did to herself. "When did you pierce your ear because damn you look good with it. The silver banded loop suits you perfectly."

The color in her cheeks screamed the brightest red possible from my compliments. "Uhmm... T-thank y-you Chains..." She mumbled, looking away from me to hide her corphished color cheek. I just chuckled and sat next to her, our fur barely touching. "Anyways, I guess let's go meet Legion as this may be the final time I see him. I don't even think he knows I'm leaving yet." We walked to what was considered town square. Since I've been here for a while and haven't done anything yet, people are only rather scared of me than terrified to it cleared a way to the center what this Legion guy was waiting. As Hibana had expected, he was sitting perfectly in the middle of everything, his back against ours.

"He's all yours. Besides, you were his mate, right?" I asked, teasing her since Legion was easily in his mid twenties, older than both me an Hibana.

"He was like a big brother or a father to me when I was younger. It all changed though once he left to finish some incomplete tasks which seemed to have him change into a whole new Pokémon. He's not who he used to be, but I can't really do anything about it." She told me as she walked towards her friend. The girl sat next to her fellow Jolteon and rested her head on his shoulder and waited.

"Still not done growing, huh Hibana?" He asked, looking at her. When he stood to face me, he noticed that she had gotten an earring and a new pair of feet behind them. "Nice piercing Hibana and is this convict the guy you've been hanging or with? No offense to you Umbreon. "

Hibana made a pouty face and said "He's only a convict because some girl got him into the crime business when he was young. After she got killed, he's been trying to avenge her."

"I guess that's work for youself, get paid extremely well, and the only risks are injuries, death, or a chance to rot in the slammer for the rest of your life. I guess Chains got lucky that he was brought men here as the reward good behavior. The and Sheirff Smith is just too gentle for being a machamp but that's none of my concern. Anyways, why did you want to meet me here Hibana?"

With small tears in her eyes, she wrapped her paws around him and gave him the tightest hug she could without actual arms. "I'm going out to see the world starting tonight. All I've ever know is sand and small wooden towns, I'm going to go see more."

Legion wrapped his paws around and and smiled before returning to a dead serious face after looking at me. "If you're going with her, I won't report you to the police or even hunt you down and kill you myself as long as you're taking care Hibana. I did my best to raise her and I refuse to see anything bad happen with her. And Hibana, I guess it's time to tell you why I had to leave you four to five years ago... you deserve to know now as you're almost an adult now. This guy I know, his name is Dogen. He's one of the biggest crimelords in the entire western area of this region. Long story short, I'm in debt and working for him now until it's all covered. Thankfully in the past few years, he loosened up after he employs killed some Glaceon and has been hunting down an Umbreon for ages. He said if I find that specific Umbreon, that'll be enough to cover my debt. His name was Chains or something."

Hibana looked up at me, her mouth gaping wide open in amaze that me and Legion were connected in some sort of way. "Look Legion, can I talk to you personally? I can help you get outta debt within a few dates if Dogen is nearby or if you need to have a letter written." Hibana, we'll meet you at the saloon so just head there."

The girl nodded and turned to leave for the saloon leaving me and her Jolteon friend. I got close to one of his big ears and mumbled. "Tell them that you saw Chains, me, was here then get out of here and find his base. Me and Hibana are going to be heading down south to get out of the area that this guy pretty much owns with how much trafficking he does. Especially since I'll be killed soon after when I get spotted. Dude has been chasing me for four to five years now. If you find his base, I'll have an old friend come by an get the info. We'll be back to kill him to get you out of debt and me out of his wanted list. Now let's go, Hibana is waiting for us."

We walked in silence to the saloon where Hibana was chatting with Maurice. "Hey what's up Chains, I see you've met Legion too?"

I sat on the chair to the Jolteon's right and Legion sat to the left, "Yeah man. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here. The guy Legion is in debt with wants me dead and I've been on the run. To be honest, this week has been the longest I think I've ever actually stayed in a town since the incident. I'd go into detail but not right now, I'll tell you the rest once I come back and Dogen is dead along with all his puny little henchman."

"Dogen, huh?" Maurice asked, scratching his head. "I think I've heard of the guy before. I remember seeing in the paper that he killed some glaceon and that her eevee, I think now an Umbreon, boyfriend got away due to him not being fully grown."

"That would be the case and she wasn't my girlfriend. Well, yet. We actually both admitted our love to each other during that heist which happened the same exact day which sucks. I've just been doing heists singlehandedly in her honor. Haven't loved anyone since but what can you do about it, am I right?"

The bisharp shrugged, "Can't really say my man. I've been married ten years. But I guess I understand where you're going on with this. Besides, when Legion and Hibana were younger, everybody would joke about them being together despite it being obvious that Legion was more of a caregiver."

Legion chuckled. "Those were the days when I was pretty much her father. Never really learned what happened to her parents and I don't even know if she remembers, she was so young. I found her at fifteen and she was only five at the time. Anyways, when are you two leaving from this town and will you ever come back?"

Hibana who was silent most of the time spoke up this time, "Probably only for small visits and Chains will have to go into hiding so Smith doesn't try to catch him again. It'll most likely stay that way up until Dogen dies or he stops hunting down Chains since I'd like to settle down back here where I grew up. It's just traveling is giving me such big opportunities that I could of never had before so there's no way I could turn that offer down. The main risk is going to be the number of police looking for him once the word gets around."

"How often will you be here and how long each time?" Maurice asked, adding to Legion's question.

"I'm not sure but it'll be a week at a time. You all know I can't just leave here and never come back. Let's be honest here guys, I'm not gonna be gone forever, we'll stop traveling eventually. Besides, there's people to meet, friends to make, love to find, money to make, and even money to spend. We aren't going to spend this time traveling shittily, pardon my language, but we gotta have fun while we're at it."

"Take care of my little Hibana Chains," Legion joked, "Don't need anything happening to her considering I took care of her for almost all of her life. Couldn't bare to see you ruin that for both me and her."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "She'll be fine. Trust me. I'm probably the best fighter here anyways considering I've had more battle experience than all of y'all."

The entire group shrugged, "If that's the case then why did you get caught?" Hibana suddenly teased.

"Chose a terrible carriage rapidash and apparently the bounty that was on my head was bigger than what I was giving him, about ten g's. And I was exhausted because gold is heavy, even if you're using psychic to lift it. That shit can and will strain you until it's all back on the ground." I chuckled. It just got awkward from there. None of us spoke so Maurice went back to work while Legion ordered himself a drink and with how close Hibana and I's bodies were, there was almost not space left in between us. She closed closed her eyes and slowly lowered her head onto my shoulder before purring as quietly as she possibly could.

 _"So I'm guessing you've fallen for me or is my fur just soft?"_ I asked Hibana through telepathy.

Hibana mentally chuckled before replying, _"Little bit of both. Kind she took longer for you to notice."_

 _"Never got to experience love, that's probably why I was oblivious. Keep in mind, I think worked alone and for the years I knew Aisha, we were just work acquaintances up until her final day on this planet."_ Even though we were talking mentally, the Jolteon heard the hint of sadness in what I said so she slowly began to rub her head on my shoulder and neck.

 _"Well, let's visit her. She's in our path to the next town anyways."_ She suggested.

"Sounds great." I whispered, leaning my head to rest it on hers.

* * *

"Later Smith. Have a good rest bud." I said, acting like I was going to go to sleep so that the sheriff would leave.

"Night little buddy, I'll be back in the morning as it always has been since you've arrived."

After he left, I waited five or so minutes to make sure he was surely fine before saying "Go time Hibana. The hiding Jolteon came out of her hiding spot and dropped a note at Smith's desk that I had Maurice write for me and the keys by my cell door opening so I could get us out of this place. I used psychic to pick up the keys and unlock both my cell door and the door that would lead us to freedom. I pulled the door open and met up with with Hibana. She used a special latch made to allow her to open the door but I had to use phsycic to close it again as there was no way she could do that on her own.

"I'll take the lead from here as I forgot to tell you where I'm having the rapidash meet us at. He'll be dropping us off at the next town over as that's the most I could get from what I paid him. Had a hard time collecting all $35 to actually even get him to give us a ride." Hibana told me.

"Coulda just asked for me help," I joked, "Would be extremely easy especially since people think the only real criminal here is some female Pokémon. They wouldn't expect me to do anything because they know I wouldn't want my sentence to be extended."

The girl shrugged, "I guess so but there'd of been the risk involved where they'd see the neon from your rings glow considering I mainly rob from those in a dark alley."

"Touché, you've got a point there." The was to the carriage wasn't too long. The rapidash we hired was waiting just outside of town so he wouldn't have to maneuver through the buildings when leaving this area.

"Sorry for making you walk. Had to stay hidden over here because theres police officers roaming the town and I understand you're an escapee though, trying to go back to your old life. I was at that point at one point and it worked. Went from I guess you could say a runner to now a carriage service owned."

"Guess it worked out for you. I got turned in by my last runner so now I've escaped and going back to pulling off some big ol heists. And maybe if possible, kill this one Pokémon named Dogen." I said, spitting Dogen's name as if it were poison. "Fucking kill him in the most gruesome way I possible could considering he burnt an old friend of mine to death."

The Rapidash made a small head gesture before saying "Quiet down and get it before the find hear you, they may be searching for you anyways making this more difficult. We have to leave this place now."

The two of us hopped into the carriage that followed behind him and let him do his job. After s few minutes, I opened the curtains that separated us from him. If you don't mind, we could use a getaway runner if you're willing to take that risk."

"How much of the cut do I get?" He asked.

"How's 20% sound?"

"Pretty damn tempting considering I use to only get around 5% since I was a runner and not one of the actual bandits."

I shrugged, "It's only the two of us for our crew so we could use a runner. Take us around places so we can pull off these heists without the runner we hired turning us into the police. I learned that the hard way my friend."

The rapidash kept walking in the general direction of the town Hibana told him. "So are you two a thing?"

"'Scuse me?" I asked.

"Are you two, ya know, dating or mates. The two of you seem extremely close to each other so it was just a question."

"I'm honestly not even sure what we are."

"I can change that." a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Hibana who closed her eyes and instantly connected her lips to mine as we entered a world of bliss. I just accepted it and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. The kiss lasted a mere thirty seconds before we disconnected. While I was still stunned because I didn't expect that from her, she continued what she started saying. "We're dating now if that answers got question. Her eyes lit up as this adorable smile fell onto her face as she began to rest it on my side.

"I guess we're dating now, also if she didn't tell you, on the way there I'd like to visit the one and only standing tree in this desert area. I want to visit an old friend of mine for the last time for a while."

"The one with the single grave that has s load of flowers? Got it bud. May be a few hours so you two can get some sleep." He replied.

I nodded and backed up through the curtains and into the bed all carriages had. "Good thing we're dating now," Hibana said has she rubbed her cheek against mine, "there's only a single bed for us anyways." I let the girl lay down for before laying down myself and finding a comfortable position with two of my legs over her body in s protective manner.

"Goodnight kiddo." I whispered, kissing the back of her head.

"Night night my Umbreon in shining armour..."

* * *

 _"So, umm Chains," Aisha began, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"_

 _I shook my head, "I have no secrets from you anymore. You already learned the one and only secret I kept to myself, the fact that I love you."_

 _"Save all the lovey dovey shit for when you're not on mission. You'll have all the time in the world for that after we get to the drop off." Dallas grumbled._

 _The glaceon pouted, "I'm sorry that you witnessed two Pokémon admit their love towards each other, it isn't our fault that it happened to occur mid heist. Maybe you're just jealous that he beat you to my heart Mr. Dallas." The manectric rolled his eyes and went out to the small balcony up by the escspe rapidash and Henry._

 _"So what are we going to do after this heist? Our pay will be grand because we'll probably share the profits and I was thinking we could continue doing what we're doing or head east towards the mountains and settle there."_

 _"That'd be nice, to finally settle down and not have to go from town to town stealing as much as we could carry. Maybe have some kits to raise in a log cabin up in the mountain, it's all just beautiful to think about even if it's only a thought." The Glaceon stared at the carriage's ceiling, imagining a brand new life filled with adventures with life that she produced. "It's all just so beautiful, I love just the fact that I can imagine something like this, a brand new life."_

 _Because she was so distracted from just the thought of having a family, I scooted closer to bad before tapping her on the side. It got her attention along with giving me time to lean forward to connect my lips with hers taking her by total surprise. We held our kiss for a good thirty seconds before Aisha got on her two back legs to wrap her front ones around me. When our lips disconnected, her lips faintly moved, the word "More" coming from them before she tumbled backwards, bringing me with her. The espeon was on her back below me, her paws still wrapped around me with the love of sheer love filling her eyes. Using the strength only in her front legs, she pulled my down to where there was no space disconnecting our bodies, our lips millimeters apart. My innocent eyes stared into Aishs's Love filled ones. A small smile came onto my face as I slowly lowered it on to hers._

 _"Hey lovebirds!" Henry shouted as he entered, going silent when he saw us. "You two better not be fucking or he'll charge you guys extra. But that's a besides the point. We're here at the fucking drop off point." I looked the houndoom in the eyes as I slowly got off of Aisha, using my tail to help her up off the ground._

 _"We weren't fucking, just roughhousing." I said as my eyes rolled._

 _"Whatever you say, now come on. We get in, drops the drugs off, get paid, leave."_

 _Aisha rolled off of her back and onto her feet. The two of us slipped the our bags onto our backs after Henry and Dallas took theirs and hopped off the small carriage balcony. We followed their paths which lead to some sort of bunker that looked like a small abandoned mine from the entrance but the interior seemed to be made out of fine marble. And it was everywhere, the ground, walls, ceiling, everything. "You guys lead the way," I said, still looking around at home shiny everything was, "Because I have no damn idea of where we're suppose to be going in this place and I'm hoping you've been in here."_

 _"Of course we've been here. He's a regular buyer, just hurry up shrimps. He pays well." Henry replied._

 _We all walked in silence to a hallway that had a single door at the end of it that was guarded by two Pokémon, a yellow lucario and a blaziken. "Let us see Dogen you jackasses." Dallas growled. The lucario knocked before opening the door and stepping to the side. The four of us walked in to the room to see a single Pokémon, a buff and bigass swampert._

 _"Put the drugs on the desk to your left then come, let's have a chat." He said, his deep voice able to almost shake the floor. We did as told and waited in front of him, well, Aisha and I did. Henry and Dallas stood by his side and smirked. "You two are relieved from your j_ _ob but you shall not be getting paid."_

"What the absolute fuck do you mean we aren't getting paid? We did the heist for some cash and you aren't gonna award us for our hard ass labour? I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Aisha screamed at the top of her lungs.

The swampert sighed and shook his head. "It's a shame, you're a very useful girl but if you want to be like this, so be it. Henry, you know what to do." The Houndoom smirked before covering the glaceon in flames, her skin and fur melting slowly as her screams of agony filled the room. My eyes went wide as I turned and sprinted out of the room as fast as my legs could go. Behind me, I heard the swampert shout of the teocto go after me as if me witnessing the love of my life get burnt alive in front of me wasn't heartbreaking enough. I had no idea where to go and I knew the building would go into lockdown so I dove into an open vent and began slowly walking throughout the complex, looking for any type of exit that wasn't the most likely guarded front doors. Turn after turn, I finally reached the surface of the hill this structure had been belt under and crawled out, walking the opposite way of the entrance as the tears creeped down my cheeks. My small cries turned into sobs as I got further and further from where Aisha died.

I sucked my tears up and shook my head as hard as I could. "Snap out of it Chains. She'd be happy just to hear that you escaped. Arceus is probably letting her watch down on me right now, you're my guardian angel now my love. And I'm going to kill Dogen and avenge you..." I let the tears continue to roll down much face but didn't make any noises to prevent myself from being detected. I walked down the hill and through the sand for a few miles, stopping at a single tree. I quickly carved Aisha's name, the years she lived, and a small love messages. This is the location I come give mourn over my lost love.

* * *

 **Looks like I finished this at a decent time, on a beautiful Friday morning.**

 **I don't have much to say but I have this chapter dedicated to my good friend, Trevor Kling who passed away in his sleep two nights ago due to his brain cancer. It's sad to see a friend of mine go at such a young age but I guess it's all part of life.**


	6. Grave Yard Shift

**Here I am, back for another chapter. I started writing this chapter October 14th actually so I guess in the end notes or later on in this authors note you will see the time I had finished this just so you can see my lazy process of literally just writing when I get bored and it ends up producing a chapter somehow. Until then, you won't see this which is okay as you'll see it later this month or next month depending on how lazy I am.**

 **I would probably be able to get a chapter out every week or two if this was one of my older stories where everything was short except for like one chapter out of 20/25. This story is not sure how long it'll be but I'm hoping at least 100k words which sounds fair. Who know, I may start a new story after this but I'm not sure yet. Depends if the nonagon chat is gonna make a group story so that's a possibility.**

 **This chapter is gonna be extremely short as I don't know what I'm gonna do with this chapter so it's just a spacer for now.**

 **Until then, we'll see what happens as I may make a short story, like 10 chapters long. But that won't be until later.**

* * *

 **Chains' POV**

I awoke due to the soft shaking of the carriage. "I'm up man, lemme get Hibana up." I told the Rapidash who was waiting outside. Turning to the Jolteon besides me, I slowly prodded her until her tired eyes opened. "Come on Hibana, we're here. Meaning it's another few hours until we reach town again but we're at the tree."

"Already? That was faster than I thought it was going to be." She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep, now c'mon. I know it's nothing special but I've been adding something every year so it'll look better." I said as I walked out of the curtains and jumped off the small balcony area. At the base of the tree was a small, yet beautiful I had started a while ago. The tree I carved her name into was getting thicker and taller as the years passed by.

"I didn't bring much of anything this year Aisha, but I know you would of wanted me to move on. So I brought the one, the one who helped me move on and finally get me to see the world as more than just my righteous playground. A tired yet filled to the brim with excitement leaped off the balcony and quickly walked to besides me. The girl put her head on my shoulder and listened to my continue my small speech to the desert garden where my first love was laid to rest eternally. "You showed me the ways of life that I now live by and can almost control as my own. You were a parent to me even if you were hardly older. You taught me how to act and manage myself. In the end, you taught me to just be me and I can't thank you enough for that. I just wish you were here to have seen me slowly grow up and mature into somebody who could fend for themself. To stay strong, hide your emotions was the best piece of advise I had received from you..."

Tears started to stride down my cheek as I spoke, "Why am I crying though? You're in a better place. Shouldn't I be happy that you're free of pain? Free of everything bad in the world? It feels so selfish of me that I wanted to keep you here with me instead of letting you go to this better place. Yet I just can't seem to let you fully leave me, you're in my heart, deep in place with no escape. It's so damn unfair that you had to die all because I couldn't protect you. The only reason you're gone is because I was weak at the time and couldn't do anything to defend you..." I was bawling at this point, my tears weren't just dampening the sand, that started to flow downhill like a small river.

Hibana strided up to me before sitting down in silence next to my broken down form. "Don't blame it on yourself... In her final moment, she was probably praying to hell and back for you to escape alive. And look at where you are now, how far in life you've made it. She's still with you, forever in your heart and mind. The only possible way you'd lose her is by forgetting her and all the memories you shared with her."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's not around anymore Hibana. The thing is, it was her actions that got her killed. She freaked out about not getting paid and things got heated **(Pun intended)** up then before we knew it, Dogen had Henry kill her. A 7000° F. flame is gonna kill any Pokémon who's average body temperature is -10° F."

I sighed as I finished my sentence. My eyes scanned over the small makeshift garden that somehow managed to live on in the middle of a desert. I could feel Hibana grab me by the scruff and lifted me up into a sitting position before getting her face close enough to mine where I could feel her warm breath. "It isn't your fault... Don't blame yourself all because you were there. It doesn't work that way. Besides, be glad you're out of that hell. That's all she would have wanted was for you to get out of that complex in her final moments."

"But —~mff!" I tried to complain, only for the Jolteon to bring her lips to mine. The kiss only lasted ten or so seconds as Hibana backed away to her original position a few inches away from my face.

"Hibana, it's just —~" The girl brought me into another kiss, this one a little more forceful than be last one. We held it together for around half half a minute before I pulled back out of breath.

"Please, just let me speak. All I want to say is —~" Hibana brought me into one final kiss, I could feel her tongue lightly licking my lips requesting access. I mentally sighed before granting her access and closed my eyes for the full effect. Our two appendages flicked and swished around in my mouth before wrapping around each other and fighting of dominance. After around a minute of us arguing who's tongue was more dominant, both of us slowly pulled back leaving only a small strand of saliva connecting us together. "I guess I can try to just accept that the choice I chose all those years ago was the right choice. I'm alive because I ran rather than stayed and fought since every Pokémon in that room was a higher level than me, I'm not even sure the margin, but boy do I know it was a pretty great one."

She went to try and kiss my forehead but was too short so just ended up giving me a peck on the cheek. "Shhh, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine." She whispered in my ear as she backed away.

"Hibana, thank you," I mumbled as a single tear swelled in one of my eyes, "I really needed that. I've just gotten so use to traveling all alone, that I've kinda just really gotten use to life just in my own. No grief and feelings shown, just a stone cold Pokémon covered in chains with a single lock who's key was lost ages ago and never found. But I guess that's a lie now because you found it. The key to me and you're slowly unlocking it over time. I guess your persistence when we first met really paid off because you're learning from one of the best, most feared criminals in the world who doubles as your lover."

"Uhmm, Chains. I have a question. What made you go along with me calling you mate when you never agreed to it and now you're even saying that I'm your mate."

I closed my eyes and smiled at a few of the small things I enjoyed about Hibana. Not any of the things that you could tell just from a quick glance at her, but stuff she had to show you or you had to dig deeply for. "You're a fresh start Hibana. Somebody who slowly started to fall in love with me just after a week or so of me just happening to be locked up in your town. We got to know each other extremely well in the short amount of time we've been actually known each other. We could explain our pasts and the other 'mon will know exactly what you're talking about. Besides, I like your curiosity. Being stuck in a town all your life, you aren't sure about much outside of it and I love that. You're a blast to be around and you are able to make almost any boring normal situation into something fun and cheerful. I hope that's a good explanation for you as I don't know how else to explain it to ya.

"Thank you honey, just what I wanted to know. I'm gonna head back to the carriage and go back to sleep," Hibana said with a small smile as she approached me. The girl started into my eyes before pressing her lips to mine. Our eyes closed simultaneously as we enjoyed the deep but short kiss. The Jolteon pulled away and winked before jogging back to the carriage with a slight bounce her steps. She stopped at the small staircase on the side to help us get up before turning back to me. "Take as long as you need babe, I love you!"

A small chuckle came from my mouth before I replied "Yeah, I love you too Hibana. Now go to sleep please. Besides, you're still growing. I've pretty much finished at my age."

"You're only a year older than me, c'mon man." She replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her before looking back at the grave I made for my old friend for the last time in a year. I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh thinking about what I was going to say. "I guess this is it, eh Aisha? It's going to be another year until I'm able to return and see you again. If only there was a way we could speak to each other again. I don't care if you become a ghost type or how any of this afterlife stuff exists since there's no ghost type eeveelution to my knowledge at least. Oh well, I guess I'll see you in a year Aisha if I don't get locked up. Even if I do, I'll probably escape again and come visit you again. Goodbye old friend."

I closed my eyes and turned around before slowly walking away back to the carriage. "I'm guessing it was harsh but that Jolteon helped you realize she's in a bed place, eh bud?" Then Rapidash asked, attaching the carriage's beams to the wooden to the wooden sockets on his back.

"Yeah but she's taught me to see pass the grief I originally had. While I'm still sad and mad st myself that she's gone, I can't do anything about it but this is what she would of wanted probably..."

"I understand man. I'll let you be now as I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk about it more than you have to, now get to your mate. She's waiting for you."

I nodded and walked past the curtains to see a certain Jolteon laying down on a pillow with a small blanket over her waiting for me. "I don't think I would of ever gotten over her death if you didn't enter my life Hibana... Thank you so much."

"No problem. Besides, you're my mate. It's my job to keep you happy" She replied with a tired smile covering her face. I stayed silent for a minute or two before looking into Hibana's beautiful blue eyes and saying six extremely important words.

"I love you so fucking much."

* * *

 **Took a while to finally complete this short ass chapter but oh well. I may actually start a second project of an unexpected sequel but I'm not sure when. Whether I'll actually have two stories going af once again, I don't know.**

 **Ill most likely wait as I have to plan and Team Rainbkw Rocket isn't exactly out yet so I'll wait it out. Another announcement I have is that an actual story on the Nonagon fan fiction profile may come or. We've been trying to figure out a schedule for when who is writing and what they're gonna be writing but we haven't decided yet. Until then though, I ain't sure what's gonna happen with that.**

 **On a side note, I no lifed COD: WW2. In the three days it's been out, I've beat campaign. Gotten two (almost 3) golden weapons, and can prestige in less than five levels. So it's all going pretty damn great and I love this game. All the rifles need to be nerfed and or the SMGs buffed. Either works**


	7. Unit of Crime

**Chapter started: 11/05/17**

 **Chapter finished: 12/16/17**

 **Im lazy, don't judge me. Games have been addicting and besides, winter break starts on Wednesday and I head back to Denver on the 23rd.**

 **Okay, here's to another chapter guys! I'm honestly not sure how long it's gonna be but I'm going to be aiming for at least 3000+ words since I sorta hit you all with a short chapter last time so I kinda feel bad. It's the least I could do. Besides, I'm gonna try to finish this story up quickly because I have a second story planned for when Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon come out. A few people already know what it is if they looked in my bio or I specifically told them in the discord chat.**

 **I'm not completely sure what I'm gonna do, whether I'm going to wait and finish this first, write both at the same time and multitask like how I did with L.I.T.S and F.S, or just completely pause this story to write that one. The most likely is that I'll multitask but that could be changed.**

 **On the bright side, Ultrasound Sun and Ultra Moon come out Friday and it looks pretty damn cool. It's what Sun and Moon should of been but hopefully we get our fuckin Gen 4 remakes 2018. I've been waiting far too long and it's slowly driving me up the fuckin wall.**

 **For the few person who you ople who read the author's note, go follow Blitzyboy! He's actually only realflareon but is a new account so he could "restart". I don't understand it either but oh well. Nothing we can do about it.**

 **Other news is that a multi-author is going to begin on the Nonagon account before the end of the year. We're just waiting on Laptoper to write the first chapter since he made the summary already. I'll be sure to let you know who will actually be working on it as I know Luanastar doesn't really want to. She's the only one to say no to it but I'll be sure to update you on what's going on.**

* * *

 **Chains' POV**

I didn't get much sleep that night, my thoughts were keeping me up. Just the thoughts of Hibana, she was a fresh start. A new chance at a life I never had when I was younger. This was just the beginning of a perfect life that was given to me through the pain and suffering I had to go through when I was still a kid and I loved her for that. I didn't really plan on her being my mate when we were still only friends as I was stuck living in the past. My mindset was to do what my first lover couldn't but Hibana changed that trend. Sure, she had lots to learn about in this Arceus for saken world, but it wouldn't all be too bad. She was the type of Pokémon who you just had to show them it and they'd understand whatever it is fully.

At around 7 in the morning judging by the sun's placement, we had arrived at the small town I had planned for us to stay at for a short amount of time. The Rapidash roamed throughout the town looking for an Inn for me and Hibana, stopping at a generally mediocre one. Wasn't trash, but wasn't high end which was perfect for an operation area. The Rapidash left to go find a rest stop so he could get some sleep while Hibana paid for our room and was given a brass key to unlock it's door.

"I would make small talk but considering that they didn't give you a necklace or whatever to hold the key kinda forces you to hold it with your mouth." I said, half smiling at Hibana who just rolled her eyes. I mentally sighed before grabbing the key from Hibana and used Psychic to look for a room number. After my conscience had been roaming the the halls for a minute or two, I finally found our number, which happened to be the closest room so a side exit from the building. I waved for my mate to follow me using my tail and began walking towards our room.

We stopped in front of the room as I scrambled to grab the key with psychic to unlock the door. Once I finally managed to get the key into the hole and unlock the door, Hibana pushed it open revealing a room that seemed to be specifically designed for eeveelutions as it has different evolution stones as designs and a small dial to change the room to different eeveelution's needs.

"Get some sleep Chains, I know you didn't sleep much last night so I'll go look around to find my first big score." Hibana told me after getting a good look at the place.

I chuckled a bit as I looked for materials to make a smalll necklace so we wouldn't lose the key. "I've got plenty of energy, only sleep for 3 to 4 hours a day on average because the moonlight feeds me it's energy. Thought you knew your eeveelution anatomy kiddo." I replied, teasing Hibana a bit.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't remember anything from school. It was nearly 7 or so years ago since I last went," Hibana pouted, "Besides, I'm not really into smarts or going to some northeastern college. I'm comfortable where I'm at in life."

"So after you kill Dogen, you wanna stay in this part of the country?"

"Oh no, not really. I was kinda hoping that we'd rob enough to where we could take it to somewhere more exotic and live there. Since everybody out her is looking for gold, I was thinking we'd steal what we could here, county our fortune and flee the continent and go to somewhere across the seas." She said with a cute smile covering her face as her thoughts roamed through the life of her dreams.

I cleared my throat quickly before saying "Let's make your dream a reality, I'm all down for it."

"Wait, you're actually down to go across the seas?" Hibana said, looking me straight in the eyes with hope.

"Uhh, yeah? I've been to every major city here that I can think of so it'd be a nice change pace in my life. A new culture never hurts to experience."

I turned around to say that I found nothing for the key but all I saw was Hibana's face inches away before she collided with me. Everything went black for a moment but when my senses returned to me, the Jolteon was standing above me licking most of my face without any thoughts to stop. "Hibana, we have nothing to make the neck~~" I tried saying before she gave me a forceful kiss, her tongue wrapping around mine. I mentally sighed before closing my eyes to enjoy our kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a love and compassion filled one that showed off Hibana's happiness with ease. "Hibana," I said after backing my head away from hers, "We're just gonna have to hide the key because they're nothing to make a necklace or wristband with it attached."

"Yeah, just leave it on the frame that's in the opening of the doorway. I doubt anybody will check there as this hotel isn't really meant for Pokémon over 7 or so feet tall."

I nodded and carefully put the key on the small ledge using psychic before having my conscience poor back into my body. Before Hibana and I left, I glanced at the copper numbers near our door - 210 - to remember where our room was so we could come back later in the night. With a hop and a skip, Hibana and I were off to town to scour our any potential scores and of course look st stores for Hibana since she loves souvenirs according to Legion.

The town outside was rustling with people at a solid 6 or 7 in the morning which lead me to believe that they were all miners as part of the gold rush or that ithere's just some special occurrence today or coming up soon. I shrugged the anomaly off but kept it in mind as we could use it to our advantage to take a score. Not far from the hotel was a farmers market where Pokémon had all natural foods they produced to sell like honey and milk along with a few other odd ones like crystals that a Carbink was selling to some Sableye and some Alteria who happened to be mega evolve selling a lot of her loose feathers.

Hibana stooped at one stand in particular, it contained dream catchers and the materials to make your own custom design if you didn't want any of the personal designs the old Alakazam shopkeeper has made. I just stood back and smiled while Hibana went to the stall and began to make her own personal dream catcher. She tilted her head a few minutes in and asked for the Alakazam's help, looking my way with a wink shortly after. I shook my head and just kept watching as the old Alakazam helped Hibana with all the beads and strings that slowly formed together as a shape to keep the nightmares of Hibana away forever. The process was actually a lot faster than I had expected it be as the shop owner's hands weaves the string and beads elegantly through the small holes the outer ring contained. In less than three minutes, the final build was done and was twirling for Hibana, just hardly out of my sights. The Jolteon asked how much she owed him but he just waved it off and said "It doesn't cost a thing darling, I'm an old Pokémon that wants to just show the Pokémon of this town craftsmanship and design. I've already retired and have plenty left to make it until I'm gone."

Hibana smiled and pulled around ten poké from the small bag she's been carrying around and set it on the desk. "Think of it as a tip and not a paycheck then," She said before turning to me, "C'mere, you gotta see this design!"

I slowly approached the stalll to see a single dream catcher on the desk that had been built to look exactly like an Umbreon, eyes blood red, rings golden, and fur darker than night. "You made me..." I said, amazed at how finely made the catcher was.

"It wasn't all me silly, Mr. Zuki helped me with the major parts."

"You did a wonderful job miss," Mr. Zuki said, "Now run along. There's more to this market than just me." Hibana nodded and quickly bagged the dream catcher before bouncing off to go look at other shops and what they had available. I thanked the shopkeeper before running off after Hibana so I wouldn't lose her in town. I tried my best to stick with crowds or in the shadows with my rings dulled just in case anybody here recognized me or the police here had already been notified of my escape. It didn't take long to find my mate as she was watching some moving picture thing. A sign next to it said it was a film but I don't know, I have never heard of such a thing. Technology sure is coming far.

"Chains, look at this. The inventors are calling it a movie film or something like that. It's a moving picture that tells a story. There isn't sound though so after a scene or two, the dialogue pops up which is a small nuisance but it isn't unbearable." Hibana said as she watched the moving pictures. The story seemed to be about some Riolu that'd always pretend the floor was lava so he tries to get himself to ridiculously high areas of the world.

"What's the point of it?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly causing my right ear to flop.

Hibana rolled her eyes, "I don't know, probably entertainment. Besides, we're slowly entering the future now, we are the new generation after all, the new working class I guess you could say."

"True, I guess we gotta set a good example for the young ones of the world now so we don't piss off the older folks. Well, other people our age. I don't think we should teach kids how to do what we do." I said, half a smile on my face.

"Maybe, you never know. Now let's go, there's still plenty to see. We're not even halfway through from the looks of it then we have to see if theee is any type of score. I'm excited as all hell to do something big for once and not something small and petty."

"You're gonna have to follow my lead then. I've been doing this for a now." I told the girl as we walked through the crowded area. "We can get the Rapidash to help too, even if we don't know his name because fucking Jordan never gave him one."

"Lazy ass author, taking forever to get this out too. Pisses me off slightly, he makes us wait just for our own story to unfold rather than letting it happen faster." Hibana pouted, making her look extremely adorable as it'd puff her cheeks up.

We looked around for thirty or so minutes before fleeing from the large crowds to go more inward into the town to try and find a bank or storage lot where people kept valuables for the most part.

For a town with a good amount of Pokémon and an okay amount of buildings, the only things worth robbing from that we saw were general stores which always had battle ready Pokémon and a small building with three storage units. "Wanna go check it out? Not everybody locks these things since they just assume nobodies gonna search through them."

"Ah, why not. I'll stand guard while you check if they're unlocked."

I nodded and strided over towards the three units, checking each door. Much to my surprise, none of them had been locked. "All can be opened. We'll cone back in the night when less people are out and we have more shade to hide in."

"Take a small peak, you have your forehead for light you doofus." Hibana said, jokingly.

Rolling my eyes, I lifted one of the doors with psychic and peaked in using the glow from the ring on my head as a light. A small shine from under a sheet caught my eye almost instantly. Closing the door as quietly as I could, I backed off and went towards Hibana again. "We're definitely hitting these tonight. They've got something worth of value stored under a sheet. The sparkle instantly caught my eye." I exclaimed, my mind and heart racing at the thrill of robbing again.

* * *

 ** _14 hours later, 10:00PM_**

"Are you completely one hundred percent sure you're ready for this?" I asked Hibana. as we covered our faces.

"As ready as I'll ever be babe."

While yes, it'd be easy to identify us from the rest of the town as we're the only eeveelutions in this Arceus forsaken town to my knowledge. If we found anything valuable, Braxton - the Rapidash - was willing to be our getaway as long as he got a cut out of it. If there was nothing, we could just leave the town tonight as we sent our keys back early to get some of our money back from the motel. My rings' glow was nearly completely off as they made me an easy target since they for the most part circle vital organs or some major arteries. If completely needed, I could fully shut the glow down as it was a common myth made up somewhere that Umbreon without any type of glow have died. With Braxton close enough to hear a quiet whistle, my mate and I creeped towards the security units only to notice something different about before.

"They've got good shit. There's no other reason for them to guard these crates. The only issue is that there's 4 of em and two of us. I know I can take two at a time, think you're able to get the other two kid?"

"You mustn't be so doubtful of me just because this has been your job for ages and I've only ever robbed just enough to get me through in life. I'm just waiting for you to mess up from getting too cocky." She taunted me.

"Well, I'll get the Machoke and Zangoose. You get the Mankey and Grovyle." I said ignoring her bold statement. Hibana nodded and slid behind the corner into the shadows of the night. I leaped across the small gaps in the rooftops until I was completely above the four guards and waited to see the Hibana's silent electric shock get shot into the air. It took a minute or two but I eventually saw it meaning she was ready. A small smirk crawled onto my face as I flashed my rings twice. On the third flash, Hibana sent two small and lethal shocks into her targets while I plunged off the roof, my tail glazing itself in a coat of iron. Before the two guards could check their fallen comrades, I swung my tail into the Machoke's spine, the sound of his back cracking echoed throughout the town. The Zangoose, stunned at what he witnessed, stayed in place staring at the severely injured Machoke. Not wanting to potentially kill the poor guy, I used my decaying iron tail in a much less brutal fashion and nailed him right in the side of the head knocking him out cold. I crept closer to the unit and Hibana, "Ready to see if this was worth it and that I didn't exactly kill somebody without reason."

"As ready as you are babe." She said, her golden eyes reflecting the ring on my head.

I nodded and went up to the garage, using psychic to open the door. Much to my surprise, the door was lighter than I thought so I wouldn't strain opening it. I illuminated the room ahead. "Empty? Did they move it because I see no reason to guard nothing." I moved onto the next unit, also empty. I walked up to the final unit, worried that we were too late. "Last one" I mumbled as I slowly oopened the remaining unit, a small glare of light from the moon reflecting off whatever was inside.

* * *

 **This took too fuckin long to get out but it's finally done. I'm gonna start a new story up soon so this may not be updated in a month or two. No promises.**

 **Trust me, I'll get it done.**


	8. Cancelled (For now)

**So I'm sorry to say this for anybody who read and enjoyed this story, but it's cancelled, at least for now. I definitely know I wanna write again but I just can't find the will to do it for this story so I'm gonna leave it up but the story is dead. I may come back sometime in the future and finish it off or I may hand it to somebody willing to finish it for me (message me if you want the chance of that). I want to start fresh on a brand new canvas but I don't know where to begin as this and the sequel to Final Stand are both dead. Be sure to keep a lookout on me for I will try to make something eventually. Just in the middle of having nothing to work with at the moment.**


End file.
